A plan in 'Vain'
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: A collection of one shot's in honour of Valentines day, How many ways can Ren and Kuon confess his love? Will a unconditional fancy dress ball bring Ren and Kyoko together? Will Maria be able to help her Onee-sama learn to love? even if it means she has to give up on her own love? How far will Kuu and Julie go to give there son a kick in the right direction?
1. A fitting pair

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**That day is coming! The dreaded 'Vain day'**

**dun dun duuuur!**

**hehe just kidding, but this is a little oneshot **

**for Valentine's Day.**

**I may do a few others I have idea's for,**

**but here is the first :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

**or **

**any other Manga/Anime mentioned.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kanae looked down at the invitation in her hand.

"He has got to be joking!" She shouted as she tossed the invitation across the table and off the other side. Kyoko who had been sitting opposite her, picked up the half opened envelope and confirmed that Kanae's was the same as hers.

"I don't think it's a joke." Chiori said as she rested her head in her hands, "At least I don't have to worry too much about a date." She said half to herself as she looked at the two girls sitting at the table with her.

Kyoko just looked to be in shock whilst Kanae looked as if she was considering asking Maria about those curses she was always telling them about.

"It's marked as a Love Me assignment isn't it?" Kyoko said quietly as she placed the invitation down on the table facedown next to Kanae's.

"Yeah," Chiori said slowly, not sure how to react to her senpai's behaviour.

Kyoko just seemed too calm for being told that she was being forced to attend the LME Valentine's Day Ball and the fact that she must be accompanied by a date. She supposed that was the harder part for her two friends. Well that and the fact that it was a compulsory cosplay event.

Chiori dropped her head into her hands. _God it's the president's two favourite things. This is going to be hell! _She looked back down at the invitation in her hand.

**My lovely Love Me ladies,**

**You are cordially invited to attend the first ever LME**

**Valentine's Day Ball!**

**The ball will take place on February 14th**

**and all attending must come with their date.**

**Fancy dress is compulsory, and must factor around the theme of Love!**

**Anime and manga styling pairs.**

**As of last year the three of you seemed not to have grasped the meaning of the**

**wonderful day that is Valentine's Day.**

**So for you this is less of an invite and more of a Love Me task!**

**Have fun finding your costumes!**

**The President.**

"So what exactly do you think he means by anime and manga styling?" Kyoko asked still extremely calm in the face of the newest Love Me task and the date it ensured.

"Well I suppose it means that we will need to dress as characters from anime or manga that match with our date."

Kyoko nodded before she smiled, which shocked both Chiori and Kanae. "So what shall we go as Moko-san?" Kyoko asked still smiling as Kanae and Chiori just stared at her.

"Erm Kyoko... I don't think that's how it works." Chiori said slowly as Kanae huffed louder and crossed her arms firmly across her chest.

"MO! You baka! Of course that's not how it works. When the president says a date he means a man you moron!"

That was it. The moment Chiori had expected around 20 minutes ago when they had first opened their invitations. Kyoko collapsed into a pile of unrecognisable goo as she wailed the woes of a fair and pure maiden. Kanae collapsed forwards onto the table and Chiori wasn't sure if the older girl hadn't herself just burst into tears.

_It's going to be a long day, _she thought as she too held her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>"I can't ask him but you can." The excited voice said behind Ren. It was strange but he had been hearing these types of comments all day. Ren was just returning from one of his R-Mandy shoots where he had been in Hokkaido for 3 days. Yashiro had taken the time as a well deserved vacation or so he had thought with everything being taken care of by the R-Mandy staff. Yet now Ren was wondering what he had missed?<p>

"Tsuruga-san?" the voice was female and one he knew as he turned to face the young woman behind him he smiled.

"Momose-san, how can I help you?" he asked kindly as the younger woman almost fainted in his smile.

"I'm really sorry about this Tsuruga-san, but you see they won't let it rest and as you've yet to come out with your relationship, I thought it was best not to mention you were already seeing someone. So please just stand here and talk to me for a little while as if turning me down and then they won't be able to say I was too scared to ask you. And I can just tell them you already have a date, OK?"

Ren just stared at the young woman he had co-starred with in Dark Moon and wondered what the hell she was going on about? She had spoken so quickly that he had hardly had time to catch on to what she was really saying.

"OK then Momose-san. I'm very sorry for what I cannot do?" he asked hoping that this was close to the correct response

The fact that Momose smiled made it obvious that he had.

"It's really fine Tsuruga-san. Personally I think you really do make a good couple with Kyoko. Thanks a lot and I'll see you soon." And with those terrifying yet impossible words Momose was gone.

_OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! _Ren cried in his head as he watched Momose's friends who apparently were comforting her on her 'rejection.' But could he really call it a rejection when she hadn't even asked? Or when he didn't even know what he had rejected her for?

"The President." Ren growled as he continued on his way towards the office he had been heading for. But he made sure he was walking at a much faster speed hoping he would not be met by another person before he could talk to the man who had surely started this all. The fact that his aura alone kept people away was another matter as Ren jammed the button for the president's level, passing his keyfob across the panel for access.

* * *

><p>Ren sighed. The president was so dead! He had gone up to his office just to be told by his aide Sebastian, who had been named by the woman he loved, that Lory was taking a break from the office to plan the big event. Ren had asked just what this big event was and Sebastian simply handed Ren the red envelope, bowed and left. Ren sighed and opened it up and read the invitation inside.<p>

**Hello Ren,**

**Sorry I forgot to tell you about this earlier,**

**but with you being out of the area and everything it kind of slipped my mind.**

**You are cordially invited to attend the first ever LME**

**Valentine's Day Ball!**

**The ball will be held on February 14th,**

**and all attending must come with their date.**

**Fancy dress is compulsory, and must factor around the theme of Love!**

**Anime and manga styling pairs.**

**Oh and just to let you know the Love Me girls received the same**

**invitation the morning you left for Hokkaido and I know **

**Mogami-san was rather upset about having to find a date.**

**Have fun!**

**The President. **

To say Ren was feeling despondent as he walked through LME would have been an understatement. As his feet carried him through the corridors he knew so well, no one approached him this time. They wondered if a family member had died or something leaving Ren so depressed? As always his heart carried his feet exactly where it wanted so badly to be. There were only 7 more days until Valentine's Day. How was Ren going to ask Kyoko in such a short amount of time? He looked up at the door to the Love Me room before him and sighed. Well he could at least see if she was here, he decided as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the almost instant reply. His heart started racing at just the sound of her voice as a small smile came to his lips. It was amazing how much she could make him feel better by simply speaking. Pushing open the door Ren's smile only grew as he spotted Kyoko sitting before the flat screen TV Lory had installed in their room for research purposes. Which basically meant for when he had forced Chiori to watch every single episode of every project by one of her hated actresses. Chiori believed she was getting by on her looks rather than talent... Ren wondered what Lory would make him do if he was to tell the president he agreed.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko cried the happiness in her voice made Ren himself beam with happiness as he let the door shut behind him.

"Hello Mogami-san how have you been?" Ren's smile in that moment was almost more than Kyoko could handle. But the fact Ren was home made Kyoko too happy in that moment to really care.

"I'm good thank you, how was your shoot?" Ren had already waved off Kyoko's attempt to bow his welcome, waving for her to stay seated.

"It was good, rather easy if I'm honest. The photographer is an old friend so easy to work with. Really it was just a lot of costume changes. What are you up to?" He asked looking at the pile of DVD's besides Kyoko and the anime she had paused when calling for him to enter. Kyoko smiled as she patted the notepad on her lap.

"Well we have been given a new Love Me task, well an invite... of sorts. Basically we are ordered to attend the Vain Day ball or we will be receiving punishment."

Ren wanted to laugh at Kyoko's name for Lory's new brain child. It showed just how much their relationship had developed over their time together as the Heel siblings that Kyoko had so simply told Ren in words not guarded by the fear that he would repeat them.

"So I've been doing some research as Moko-san says. If she is going to be going to this stupid thing then she is not going as one of the slobbering idiot girls you see in so many animes and mangas. She is a proud woman and she will only go as a strong proud woman."

Ren nodded. This did sound a lot like Kyoko's best friend. Ren needed to know so his next question though hesitant was important to him. "So your dates don't mind you choosing the pair you will be dressing as?" Ren asked watching Kyoko's reaction to his question.

The way Kyoko squirmed made his heart skip. "Well we've not quite gotten that far yet... Or well I haven't. Anyway Moko-san might have now. You know how beautiful she is. I'm sure there will be men queueing up to take her." Kyoko's words tapered off as if she was thinking hard about the situation at hand.

Ren's heart was certainly hammering now as he looked at the woman before him... Did he dare ask her? Could he really hope that she would say yes to going with him? But just as he was about to ask, his courage failed.

"So... who have you been thinking about for you both?" He asked sighing inside at his own cowardice.

"Well for Moko I found this." Kyoko handed the DVD to Ren who looked down at the cover.

"So why have you chosen this for Kotonami-san?"

And with that Kyoko was off explaining the entire storyline and the wonderful character she had chosen for her best friend. Ren listened to her happily as he wondered at how beautiful her voice was. It was never one level or tone. Her emotions and feelings went into every word, every movement and Ren could have listened to her forever. When it appeared Kyoko had finally ran out of things to say Ren smiled.

"So who would you like to go as Kyoko-san." Ren didn't even intend to say it. He really hadn't thought about it at all. He had just been thinking how wonderful she was and as Kyoko froze he wondered what he had said wrong.

"Are you ok?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face wondering at how he had upset her.

"You called me by my name." Kyoko said suddenly in a very clear voice as she looked Ren dead in his eyes.

It suddenly hit him that he had. Stuttering over his thoughts he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Does it bother you?" His heart was definitely trying to escape his chest as he waited for her reply. It seemed to take forever but eventually Kyoko shook her head.

"No, it was just a surprise is all. I'm used to people calling my name because of using it as my stage name. It's just I never thought you would call me by it." Kyoko was fidgeting slightly thinking of the last time Ren had actually called her by her name... He didn't need to know about that though.

"Why wouldn't I call my close friend by her name?" Ren asked, hoping that he wasn't letting it go too far.

Kyoko almost shot out of her chair as she turned to face him on the sofa they were both seated on. Her feet tucked below her. "You think of me as a friend?" Kyoko asked completely shocked as she stared at him with those golden doe eyes. Ren could feel the colour rising to his cheeks as he tried not to look at Kyoko's eyes in that moment lest he grab the young woman and kiss her senseless.

"Of course I do Kyoko-san. Do you not see me as a friend?" he asked trying to take the emphasis off himself. If Lory or Yashiro had been watching in that moment they would have both laughed and danced for joy at the way their favourite incapable couple were blushing and unable to look at each other.

"Of course I do Tsuruga-san, I just didn't think an unworthy kohai like me would be..."

Ren suddenly felt a surge of bravery at her words. He hated it when Kyoko talked down to herself. As he finally controlled his blush he turned to the woman beside him.

"Do not say that Kyoko-san, there is no way that you are unworthy of my friendship. And if we are friends I would like you to show me the same courtesy and call me by my first name also."

Kyoko again was frozen in her seat as she stared at the man before her. She had just gone from thinking herself a kohai to a friend and now he wanted her to call him by his first name! And the way he had said it made it seem she would be being discourteous if she did not! _WHAT THE HELL! _Kyoko's head screamed as she found herself again looking deep into Ren's eyes.

Her throat was dry as she looked at the man before her. He was waiting and she knew that he was the man who teased her mercilessly so he would wait for her to answer him. It took five attempts but finally Kyoko managed to say it.

"Of course R.R...Ren-san!" If Kyoko had thought she had seen all of Ren's grudge killing smiles she would have been wrong as Ren blasted her with a smile so radiant she wondered if she would leave the room sunburnt.

"Thank you Kyoko-san. You don't know how much that means to me." Ren's words completely knocked her for a loop as she looked at him as if he had some type of mental disorder.

"Why would me calling you by your name...?" Kyoko wasn't sure how to finish that question and Ren wasn't sure he wanted to answer her honestly as he quickly thought up a plausible excuse.

"Well when you get to my level in the entertainment industry not many people seem to think of me as a person, let alone a friend. I suppose I've just become a symbol rather than a person." The really upsetting thing for Ren, was as he was saying this he realised that it really was quite correct. "Apart from people like the president, Yashiro or people that I worked with before I became the number one actor in Japan, of course. But even people older than me still refer to me with more respect than I really deserve."

The slight sadness in his eyes made Kyoko's heart clench. She had never really thought about what Ren was saying before. But she supposed he really was correct and it made her feel sad for the man before her. Swallowing hard Kyoko placed a small hand on Ren's forearm squeezing gently. "Well I'm your friend Ren-san and I would be honoured to be allowed to call you by your name." she smiled gently and Ren lost his heart all over again to the girl before him.

This time it was Ren who stuttered over his words. "Thank you, Ky...Kyoko-san. Now you were going to tell me who you had chosen for your possible costume." Ren needed to change the conversation before he did more than kiss the woman before him.

The moment was uncomfortable for them both as it was, so Kyoko jumped on the new topic. "Well you see I've just started this new one that the guy in the rental place recommended but, I haven't quite got to the female character yet."

Ren nodded. He had also been informed by Sebastian that all his work had been cancelled until after the party now. Lory had failed to tell Ren he had been in violation of his contract for years as he had yet to take a real holiday. So for the rest of the afternoon Ren and Kyoko sat together commenting every now and then on certain aspects of the characters involved and their personalities.

"You know I really like that guy." Ren said after they had watched the final episode in the series. It was one of the first times he had ever really just sat down and watched something like this. And he wasn't sure whether it was the fact he was sitting here with Kyoko or the actual storyline but he really did enjoy himself.

"Kirito?" Kyoko asked looking at the man beside her. She imagined Ren in the black dress coat the main lead had and his hair in a spiky style and her heart thumped dangerously.

"Yeah. It's a good storyline and how the lead characters come together doesn't seem forced like so many of the stories these days. It's almost natural, well as natural as it can be I suppose after being stuck in a virtual reality for 2 years."

Kyoko nodded. If she was honest she rather liked the lead female too. Though if Ren wanted to use this with his date she would find another character to portray. Ren knew Kyoko like the female lead, but how could he really ask her? Would she even accept?

"Kyoko-san?" He asked finally knowing it was what he needed to address. Even if she did reject him he would have asked... And it's not like Kyoko was the type to go around spreading the fact that she had turned down Japan's number one actor was she? Kyoko turned towards him in a questioning manner as Ren tried hopelessly to breath normally, to get his heart to obey.

"Would.. would you even consider helping me?" _What the hell am I saying! Just ask her you wimp! _But it was useless, the words were already out of his mouth and her eyes were looking at him in that expectant way.

"See I'm in a bit of a position... with this ball and everything, I only found out about it today and really I had no idea about costumes and everything until this afternoon. Well... would you ..." Kyoko smiled politely.

"Of course Ren-san. If you and your date would like to go as the characters I wouldn't mind. I have a few more to chose from."

Ren swallowed hard. She just wasn't getting it! "No Kyoko-san... Would you even consider going with me to the ball? We can dress as whatever you like and I will help with the costumes as much as I can ... But ... you see it's just..." Kyoko was stone again before him as he sighed.

_Of course she wouldn't want to go with you Ren you prat.._ He didn't know that his sadness showed on his face, nor did he realised just how Kyoko took the look.

_Of course ! If Ren's only just found out I bet that girl he likes already has a date! She' must be really beautiful for Ren to like her in the first place and he probably feels strange about going alone and others might get the wrong idea. _

"I'd love to go with you Ren-san I suppose it would be difficult for you if others got the wrong idea about your feelings. Going with a friend means you will be safe from any misunderstandings."

Ren didn't know whether to scream or cheer! Here was the one girl he wanted to get the right Idea! How plainly did he have to say it! "Thank you Kyoko-san." But he couldn't say it, her smile was warm and friendly. "Kyoko-san?" Kyoko wondered why Ren seemed so worried as she looked at him, "Well I was wondering if we could keep this between ourselves? You know have it as surprise? I'm not sure but you know what the president's like. He would probably have us doing weird things if he knew I had actually consented to go. And you Love Me members are one of his favourite play things at the best of times."

Kyoko thought about Ren's words. Yes she and her two friends were like a toy the president liked to play with. This Love Me assignment was enough proof of that already.

"OK Ren-san I see your point. So what would you suggest If I'm asked if I have a date yet?" Ren looked at Kyoko for a moment.

"Well if they ask why not say you are going with a friend called Kazuto and I will say I'm going with a colleague called Asuna. That way we are not lying but we are also keeping the identities of our date a secret."

Kyoko nodded happily. "Yes that could work. Now we just need to talk about the costumes." Kyoko said happily as she looked down at the picture of the two characters they would be impersonating.

"It's almost like receiving a new role. I'm really excited." Her simple words warmed Ren after his own failing in asking her correctly to be his date.

"So am I. Now would you like to go and see about having the costumes made? I'm sure there would be some place able to whip up a few for us."

Kyoko just looked at him as if he was speaking in another tongue? "Do you know how much that would cost Ren-san?" she asked as if he had no concept of money.

"Well how else would we get them ready in 7 days?" Ren asked worried by her reaction. He had the money to cover the costumes plus any other item they could ever require, but simply telling her it was like pocket change to him would not go down well.

"Well I was going to make mine and ... well I ... I could make yours too if you liked? It would be much cheaper and I could make them to fit us perfectly rather than the consumer made types."

Ren just looked at the girl before him. She was actually willing to make him a costume. "Would you have time?" he asked loving the Idea of wearing clothes Kyoko had made for him.

"I think I could do it." she answered confidently, "The president has given us this week to prepare as our Love Me assignment. Box-R is on a break due to Rumi-chan being away for another filming."

Ren nodded. "Well then what are we waiting for? How about we make a list of things you will need and go and get them?"

So that's how that day and the next Kyoko spent her time with Ren. She was in and out of his apartment as they gathered the needed materials together. Ren insisted that he buy everything since Kyoko was making the outfit. He told her she was still saving him money as he would have been paying a seamstress to do it otherwise. And even though Kyoko wasn't too happy with the arrangement she finally gave up.

It was the 3rd day after their agreement whilst seated in L.A. Hearts with Moko-san. They had planned this outing together so they could talk about the upcoming horror show as Kanae had called it.

"So what are we going to do about dates?" Kanae asked looking at her best friend who seemed alarmed by her question.

"I thought for sure you would have been asked Moko-san!" Kyoko said sounding shocked and almost scared Kanae realised as she looked at the girl before her.

"Well I've had a few offers but not from anyone that would get the wrong idea about why we were going together." Kyoko nodded in a knowing way, Kanae was the same as Ren after all. She was smart, beautiful and a wonderful actress.

"So does that mean you have a date!" Kanae asked suddenly realising why Kyoko would seem scared.

"Well yes... My friend Kazuto asked if I would like to go with him."

Kanae just stared at the girl before her. She had been sure Ren would have asked her... And who the hell was this Kazuto? She had never even heard Kyoko mention him before and here all of a sudden she was going to a Valentine's Day Ball with the guy! Kanae was simply lost for words as a voice from the doorway caught her attention.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Maria cried as she launched herself across the room and into Kyoko's arms.

"Hello Maria, how are you?" Kyoko asked as she started chatting with the small animated blonde doll she loved so much.

Kanae was lost in her own world as she thought about Kyoko and a man she didn't even know! What if he took advantage of her friend! At least with Ren she knew he would hold himself back and treat her right. Even if Kyoko did flip out over the smallest things Ren treated her as Kyoko deserved to be treated!

"Moko-san? Moko-san?" Kanae finally realised Kyoko was calling her name and looked up at the brown and golden eyes staring at her.

"Sorry what?" she asked not sure of what they had even been talking about.

"Maria just asked if we would like to go and see her costume for the ball?" Maria nodded from Kyoko's lap as Kanae looked down at her untouched tea before her.

"You two go ahead. I need to drink this and check on something in the Love Me room so I will see you later."

Kyoko nodded as she placed Maria on her feet and walked from the café holding Maria's hand the both of them still speaking one million miles an hour. Kanae felt almost lost.

She loved the character Kyoko had chosen for her.. Now she just had to find someone to play Kei Agemaki. Kanae sighed as the chair Kyoko hadn't long vacated was taken once more. Kanae looked up ready to say it hadn't taken very long when a very depressed form filled her vision.

"Yashiro-san?" she asked recognising the glasses but not the man who wore them.

"He won't tell me!" the thing that she supposed was human whimpered.

"MO! Who won't tell you what? And will you stop melting on the table!" Kanae admonished as Yashiro straightened a little but still looked thoroughly depressed.

"REN! Me and the president especially did not tell him about the ball until after he returned from the Hokkaido trip thinking most of the people would already have dates. And now he tells me he's not going as Kyoko as we had hoped for but he's going with someone named Asuna!"

Kanae just stared at the man before her. It figures that the president would have had a second meaning behind this ball and it figures that getting Kyoko and Ren together would be at the heart of his schemes as it always seemed to be. "Well Kyoko has a date anyway, so it was probably both yours and the president's fault in the first place for not telling him soon enough to ask her!" Yashiro just seemed to sink deeper into depression as he whined like a wounded animal. "Oh stop moaning, it's not like it's the end of the world!" Kanae was getting annoyed it wasn't like he was the only one with problems!

"But don't you see! This was the entire reason behind the ball in the first place!"

That simply hit the nail on the head for Kanae as she reared up from her seat. "You what? You mean I am going to have to dress up as a stupid character from a stupid anime all so you and the president could mess with my best friend and her wannabe lovesick puppy! MO!" Kanae was on her feet as Yashiro tried to tug her back down and calm her.

"Please Kotonami-san... Please... Kanae!" her name from his lips paused Kanae in her anger as she allowed him to pull her back down to her seat.

"Look, I'm sorry. If I ask the president maybe we can get you an exception or something." Yashiro said with full sincerity in his voice as Kanae scoffed.

"Yeah right! As if after his success with Kyoko and Chiori he is going to leave me alone!"

Yashiro didn't want to agree with her though he knew she was right. "Is there anything I can do?" Yashiro asked

He really did feel sorry for the girl who sat before him with her head in her hands.

"You could dress up as Kei Agemaki and come with me."

Yashiro was shocked by her words, but not as shocked as Kanae was a few moments later.

"OK."

Kanae's head shot up out of her hands, as she stared at him. "OK?" she asked not trusting she had heard him clearly.

"Yes. I don't mind escourting you and it would fulfill the requirements. It just said a date. It did not specify a romantic attachment so we could simply go as friends." The sincerity in his eyes showed how honest his words were.

"Well... thank you. I was worried that who ever I took would get the wrong Idea."

Yashiro simply nodded. "Do you need help getting your costume?" Yashiro asked as Kanae simply added yet another worry on to her list of current problems.

"Oh god." Kanae just said as her head dropped into her hands again.

"Well... My sister is a seamstress... if you wouldn't mind we could ask her."

Kanae looked up sharply at Yashiro. "And she is going to make 2 costumes in four days?" she asked, the skepticism in her voice obvious.

"Well she is one of Lory's main costume makers. That's kind've how I got into LME in the first place. I'm sure she will have something." All Kanae could do was gape. Yashiro paid for the bill not really caring as he paid for Kyoko's things too.

"Come on let's go pay my sister a visit." Grabbing Kanae's hand they were up and out of L.A . Hearts before Kanae could so much as say thank you.

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked down at the material before her. There was just two days left before the ball and the costumes were coming along well, but she worried whether she would actually be able to complete it in time. Or had she bitten off a little more than she could chew? She was doing most of the work at Ren's apartment, but she had been bringing them home with her to get a little of the decorative stitching done. Ren had 'borrowed' a few items from the costume department for her to use. He would never admit he had bought the two sewing machines and selection of sewing related materials especially for her.<p>

"God what am I doing?" Kyoko said banging her head on her small table. She couldn't let Ren down so maybe if she finished his costume first she could always just bodge hers together, couldn't she?

"Kyoko-chan?" the Okami asked true concern in her voice.

It didn't take her long to get the story out of Kyoko, nor did it take her long to speak to her husband who agreed he would be able to cope with the new part time girl during the day tomorrow. Ren also didn't mind the Okami coming to his apartment to help Kyoko. In fact the Okami felt he treated the girl she considered her daughter like a princess. They were served drinks and snacks never wanting for anything while they worked and Japan's number one actor waited on them hand and foot.

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked down at her costume. The Okami was smiling happily as she looked Kyoko over.<p>

"You look wonderful!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Kyoko flicked her long chestnut hair behind her ears. It had been something Ren had acquired for her. She wasn't sure where from, but it was perfect .

"Thank you Okami-san, I could never have done it without your help."

The Okami brushed her praise off as she told her. It was something she had always wanted to do and Kyoko was like a daughter to her, so she was happy to help her in any way she could. The simple words had Kyoko in her arms thanking the woman further until the gruff voice called up to say her lift was here.

The Okami picked up the cloak she had sewn for Kyoko and threw it around her shoulders.

"Have a wonderful time! You have a wonderful man there, do not let him get away."

Kyoko just stared at her confused. "We are just friends, he doesn't see me in that way." Kyoko said blushing slightly. Kyoko already knew her feelings for the man she called her senpai. And spending the last week together she knew those feelings had only grown stronger.

"Oh pish posh, I know love when I see it. Now have a nice time and don't worry about the time you come home. Just make sure you leave us a message if you're not coming home. You know the Taisho will only worry if you don't."

Kyoko simply nodded not wanting to upset the woman by telling her Ren already had someone he loved. That the man she loved would never look at someone like her in that way.

"OK thank you..." she paused. "Mom." Kyoko had never used the word before. After the Okami's heartfelt statement Kyoko wondered if she was being a little presumptuous. But the pure joy in the Okami's face and the silent tears told her it was the right thing.

"I'm going now." and Kyoko was off down the stairs with the cloak swirling behind her.

* * *

><p>Yashiro couldn't keep his eyes off the woman beside him. His sister had really pulled out all of the stops. His own uniform looked like he could have just stepped out of the anime or manga whilst Kanae looked stunning. His sister had even insisted on coming over to help with her hair and make-up becoming fast friends with the number two Love Me girl.<p>

_And god those ears looked so cute! _he thought as he looked at the white ears poking out so realistically from Kanae's head. In his eyes she was the perfect Zakuro.

"**Now presenting Kei Agemaki and Zakuro!" **the herald called, as Kanae and Yashiro started their way down the staircase into the party hall.

"I wonder if Kyoko and her date are here yet?" Kanae asked as people watched their descent while a live reporter sitting there with what Kanae would only think of as an otaku talked about who they were dressed as and discussed their costume.

"What a wonderful display from the manga and later anime adaptation _Otome Yōkai Zakuro _or Maiden Spirit Zakuro. It is a wonderful story about the westernization of an alternate Japan where humans and spirits coexist. To maintain harmony between the two, the Ministry of Spirits is established and humans and spirit representatives are chosen. Lieutenants Kei Agemaki, Riken Yoshinokazura, and Ganryu Hanakiri are chosen to be the human representatives and are partnered with Zakuro, Susukihotaru, as well as Bonbori and Hozuki, respectively. However, Zakuro cannot stand humans who accept Jesuit practices so easily. Agemaki has a severe fear of spirits. It is a wonderful story of trust and love and a wonderful representation we see here." Kanae just smiled at the reporters as they passed, her eyes sweeping the room as her ears strained for the cry of Moko-san! But it never came.

Chiori arrived not long after with her boyfriend. Chiori had gone with a simple choice choosing to play the role of Mei Tachibana whilst her boyfriend played the role of Yamato Kurosawa. As Kanae listened to the information about the anime Chiori smiled and approached.

"And here we have what appears to be the leads of the popular manga and anime '_Say I love you.' _ This again is a wonderful love story about quiet and unassuming 16 year old Mei Tachibana. She has spent her high school years without making friends or getting a boyfriend because of a childhood incident that left her believing that people will betray each other sooner or later. When she encounters a popular boy named Yamato Kurosawa he becomes interested in her, and it is through their tentative friendship and blossoming relationship that Mei ultimately begins to branch out and befriend others. What a wonderful display of this couple's devotion to each other." Chiori was bright red by this point as Kanae and Yashiro greeted her boyfriend with warm smiles and welcome.

"Has she turned up yet?" Chiori asked looking around for Kyoko. Chiori doubted they would find her if Kyoko really did want to hide in this crowd... She was the eternal butterfly after all, but surely she would come greet Moko-san, it would be impossible for her not to.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stood beside Ren. Her knees were knocking, though she refused to show her fear as the valet asked for Ren's car keys.<p>

"One moment." He removed a long, heavy looking package from the boot before handing the waiting valet the key.

"Kyoko can I just have a moment before we go inside?" Kyoko nodded as Ren walked off the path slightly to a stone table surrounded by stone benches. Ren knew Lory's grounds of course with being here when he was younger and throughout the years. He placed the large wrapped object on the table before turning to face her.

"Kyoko-san I need to speak to you before we go in there tonight." Kyoko nodded worried Ren was about to tell her something bad, as he asked her to take a seat."Kyoko the thing is I have not been entirely honest with you."

Kyoko's blood ran cold. Had Ren already asked someone to go with him tonight? had he used her to simply make his costume? Or did he think she would be upset about him being in love with that high school girl? She watched as Ren breathed in deeply before shaking his head as if to try and clear it as he slowly unwrapped the items on the table. In the cloth were 3 full sized blades. Ren picked up the thinnest and the lightest of the weapons. Kyoko could see the light turquoise blue colour and gasped .

The blade Ren was holding was simply stunning as he knelt before Kyoko and held it out to her in the scabbard. It was her blade, the blade she had looked at in awe so many times when she had been making these costumes. Looking back a the table she saw the two blades his character would have held before looking back at Ren kneeling before her.

"Kyoko when I asked you to this ball tonight you said that you would be the perfect person to accompany me because you would not get the wrong idea about my intentions. But the fact is you already have the wrong idea...And I'm sorry I was too cowardly and gutless to tell you the truth, bur here it is. There was no one else I wanted to be here with tonight... There is no one else I would ever want to spend my time or my home with than with you. I think Kirito actually said it right. You have saved my life so I will live for you Kyoko. That time on the set of Dark Moon where I almost lost myself in the darkness, you were the one who pulled me back. On the set of Tragic Marker you were the one who saved not only me but the lives of others." Ren took a deep breath in that moment as he tried to compose his thoughts into words she would understand. An even if she did run away from him now, he would have been honest... He would have been truthful.

"I love you Kyoko." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself as he looked up at the woman before him. He watched her eyes and her face and waited for her to run away. Waited for her to reject him as he expected.

I would be lying if I told you that wasn't Kyoko's first thought as she sat there staring at the man who had told Bo he was in love with a high school girl... A high school girl... _I'm in highschool. _Her brain suddenly supplied as the Okami's words... her mother's words rang in her mind. _You have a wonderful man there, do not let him get away. _Kyoko simply didn't know what to say. She couldn't run, the Okami's words kept her rooted, but she also couldn't believe his words just yet as she looked at him.

"I'm the high school girl?" she asked quietly as Ren nodded before her words filtered into his brain.

"But how did you? Who?" Kyoko looked at the man before her and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm afraid you're not the only one who has not been completely honest Ren-san. You see for the last three years I've had a long term job at TBM studios." Ren looked at her confused as she continued. "Yes, as a giant chicken called Bo." Ren's jaw dropped, "Well you see you told Bo that you were in love with a high school girl, and I believe I told you to seduce her for all you were worth. Of course I was completely unaware at the time you were talking about me or I may have told you to give up. It's not like I'm in the same league as Ren-san." Her smile was sad and happy at the same time as Ren finally found his voice.

"Even if you had told me to, I could never have given up on you Kyoko. You had already taught me what love was and the thing I haven't learnt about love is that it only grows the more you try and ignore it. It only makes you want what you want more. Love makes you do stupid and irrational things. It makes you so happy for those small things that others may see as normal or unimportant. You lose all rational thinking and that person becomes the only important person in your life. And no matter what you say Kyoko... that person in my life is you and never ever tell me you are not in my league or anywhere else for that matter. Because to me you are perfect Kyoko. You are one in a million, the one who has stole my heart over and over again, making me love you even more each time. I know you're not ready and I know love scares you and you think that love just leads to hurt and sadness. But I can no longer lie to my heart... to you Kyoko. I can no longer live with you not knowing that I love you."

She had sat there watching him. She never spoke so Ren had just gone on and on. Hoping and praying for a reaction.

"Please say something Kyoko." Ren begged. He was not below begging this girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm cold Ren. Let's go in." Kyoko said.

Taking the rapier held out to her she swiftly buckled it in place whilst Ren knelt there with his head bowed. She had rejected him. He had spoken his heart to her and she had rejected him... He had told himself he would accept her choice, he would understand and accept her words, but why did he feel like crying? His one hand was still held out where it had held the blade he had specially made for her. It was after seeing her longing looks at them during the costume making. He felt the slightest touch in his hand. Raising his eyes slightly he looked at the simple gold band in his palm.

"Are you ready Ren?" he looked at the left hand Kyoko held out to him. The simple gold band that encircled her finger made his heart almost stop on the spot as he realised the meaning behind the gesture. It had not been something they had talked about during the character process. It had not been something he had even felt brave enough to bring up, but the fact she had taken it upon herself and given it to him in that moment... Kyoko may not be ready to say what was in her heart at that moment, but her simple actions spoke more words than he would have ever thought possible.

Kyoko handed him the two swords and helped strap them on correctly before taking Ren's hand again. He didn't need words he was just so happy she had not rejected him! She had not run away and she was willing to give him a chance. And as the herald called out there character names at the top of the stairs, Ren could hardly keep the smile off his face at the stunned look of the president and Yashiro and the fact Kyoko's hand was still in his.

"Announcing Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna." _Well we did not lie about the names of our dates. _Ren watched Yashiro and Lory shake hands jovially as the couple in red and white descended the stairs.

"And here we have one of the epitomes of recent depictions of love. The first virtual game world, as well as the setting of the first arc of the story, known as Sword Art Online, SAO for short. The world takes the form of a giant floating castle called Aincrad, with 100 floors in it. Each floor has a medieval-themed setting and a dungeon with a boss, which has to be defeated before players can advance to the next higher floor. Like most RPGs, it implements a level-based system. However, the game is altered in a manner in which players are unable to log out, and if players die in-game, their real body dies too.

The hero of the story Kirito takes on the hate of the players for being what they call a Beater, a combination of a Beta and Cheater. Kirito fights hard to complete the game and save everyone as a solo player, but during his time falls in love with the beauty of the game Asuna. Even though she seems so brave and even saves Kirito's life, she is actually scared of living her life out in the game and forgetting who she truly is. Through their love of each other and Asuna's own sacrifice of her life, Kirito is able to complete the death game and release the remaining trapped players. And what wonderful costumes, right down to the final details of the wedding rings."

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, there you have it!<strong>

**Is it sweet enough for you XD **

**Happy valentine's day for the 14th **

**and hope you all enjoy this not so short one shot :P **

**Neh xxx**


	2. Puppy Love

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I'm so sorry for not warning you all of the SAO Spoiler! Goes into flat bow before you all. I just never thought! *Slaps own hand* I will put a warning on when Fanfiction is working again... which is not now. sigh.. oh well :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat! The poem belongs to: Love Poems for Free by Nicholas Gordon**

* * *

><p>Ren looked at the large and very bold poster before him,<p>

Happy Valentines Day! Why not allow our messengers of love to send the one closest to your heart a message of love today!

Typical boss, Ren thought as he looked at the poster and the message supplied slips. I wonder what Kyoko would do if she received a message Ren thought as he looked around himself and wondered if he could send one entirely anonymously without Kyoko, Yashiro or the president finding out? There was no one around, the hallway was completely empty as Ren looked back at the poster.

"Ren!" Ren jumped a mile as his name seemed to sound around him. Looking around he looked for the woman he knew that voice to belong to, but he was still alone. Yet again the he looked at the poster and the hallway.

"I really am a baka! Thinking she would ever call my name." Ren said to himself. He he looked at the poster again. Would she be troubled by an anonymous Valentine message? Saying that after the last two years with Fuwa and that Beagle guy maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"REN!" Ren almost fell over as the shout echoed in his head.. or was it? Looking around the hallway again it was still empty! What the hell! Ren walked to the end of the hallway and looked both ways. It was completely empty. Walking back to the other side of the hallway he proceeded to check again... still no one?

"Maybe I really do need to take some time off like Yashiro keeps telling me." Ren muttered to himself as he again went to walk past the poster. But he couldn't do it... he just couldn't walk past that blasted poster. Looking around one final time Ren wondered if he was just a glutton for punishment as he finally reached forward for one of the message slips.

"No Ren!" Ren shook his head as his hand gripped the slip, It's all in my head... it's all in my head.

"REN! DON'T YOU DARE!" the slip Ren had just picked up slipped from his fingers as around the corner came a white blur.

"REEEEEEN!" came the scream behind the white blur as a brown, orange and porcelain pink blur.

"REEEEEEEN!" it was pure natural instinct on Ren's part as he scooped up the bundle of white fuzz as it tried to race between his legs.

"Oh god! Thank you Tsuruga-san!" Ren looked down at the beautiful Akita puppy in his arms. Then he looked up but wish he never had. It was Kyoko.

"You naughty boy Ren! What would you have done if nice Mr. Tsuruga-san had not been here to catch you!" Ren was sure his heart had stopped. Or maybe it was just because his blood was pumping to two very distinct areas of his body. He tried to calm the blush on his face as he shifted the puppy slightly lower in his grasp when the very strange yet cutely clad woman ruffled the puppy's fluffy head.

"Thank you so much Tsuruga-san. I don't really think the president thought too much about how paws would not be good to hold a leash with. When Little Ren here slipped his collar I didn't know if I would have ever caught him again without you." Kyoko smiled up sweetly at Ren from below her hood.

GOD! Don't look at me like that! Ren thought as he tried to offer the young woman a kind smile whilst trying to inconspicuously move the bulge in his trousers to make it unnoticeable.

"You're welcome. But Mogami-san can I ask what you are doing with an Akita and why you're dressed like that?" He couldn't avoid it, how could he?

Kyoko smiled almost uncomfortably as she looked down and clasped her paws together nervously. "Well you see... This is the President's idea of making us understand how wonderful love really is." Kyoko answered softly as Ren couldn't help but Look Kyoko up and down.

Starting at her feet and the brown ankle high soft suede boots, her long beautiful mile long legs were on show for everyone to see and Ren could have died at how short the mini skirt was!

It's like Setsu all over again! Ren's head cried out as his eyes traveled higher up the soft suede one piece. And is that a tail!? Oh god... calm down ...calm down... Ren forced himself to continue breathing as his eyes passed over the brown leather belt, which currently held a small brown collar complete with bell which he supposed was little Ren's

I'm going to kill that man! Ren thought. He knew why Lory had chosen that name for the dog and exactly why Kyoko was taking care of him. The suede dress Kyoko was wearing could only be described as an all in one, cosplay suit. Ren's eyes continued traveling upwards. The suit was form fitting as his eyes traveled down the full sleeves which were capped with brown dog paws, complete with pads on the palm area and finally to the full sized hood with oversized dog ears atop it.

And if that's not enough they just had to top it off! Ren thought as he looked at the matching leather dog collar with a large gold bell around Kyoko's neck. Ren tried to clear his throat and his thoughts about how amazingly cute Kyoko looked and how he was going to be killing anyone who saw her in this outfit but himself.

"So how does dressing you like this and making you care for this little bundle of fun help you understand the wonders of love?" Ren asked, thinking about how many men probably want to do more than tell her about love in that outfit.

Kyoko was blushing terribly as she shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. And she say's my puppy dog eyes are dangerous! Ren thought as he prayed he didn't have to put little Ren down anytime soon, his problem was a little too noticeable by this point.

"Well I'm supposedly puppy love, Chiori is the love bug and Kanae is the witch of love."

It all made sense now! Ren decided as he looked at Kyoko. He had been in Lory's office early that morning and the same three songs had been playing over and over again "Puppy Love" , "I Put A Spell On You" and "Lovebug." So their costumes had been chosen for those songs Ren guessed as he thought about the overly cheesy love songs.

"And do you think it's helping you understand love?" Ren asked as Kyoko looked up at him her golden eyes glowing slightly.

"Well I find myself falling in love with little Ren if that helps?" Kyoko asked smiling at the puppy still in Ren's arms.

Ren wished she had left out the little part, but he was being too hopeful he knew that. "He is lovely." Ren said as he cuddled the little dog closer. Ren seemed happy in his arms. His hands had constantly been running through the silky coat as he had been talking with the girl and he was surprised at just how well behaved the little guy was being.

"So you are the messengers of love then?" Ren asked nodding towards the poster and message slips that had been causing him so much grief. Kyoko nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, people can drop their notes in a box just outside the Love Me room and for today only the Love Me girls will deliver them for you and we'll fulfill any request within reason." Ren watched as Kyoko slipped the collar off her belt loop and tied it securely around little Ren's neck once more, this time checking the little dog couldn't slip his collar before pulling the thin leather leash out of what he had not noticed before to be a messenger pouch on her leather belt.

Kyoko clipped the leash onto little Ren and made sure it was wrapped tightly around her wrist before Ren dropped the puppy gently to the floor. Luckily his current train of thought had sorted out his little problem for now.

"Any request within reason? Doesn't that worry you?" Ren asked thinking quickly.

Kyoko smiled and shook her head. "Not really. Moko-san has had a few date requests which she has politely refused and Chiori has had a couple too." Ren's heart was palpitating at these thoughts.

"And you?" he asked hardly daring to breathe as he watched Kyoko burst out into merry laughter. "Don't be silly Tsuruga-san. I'm not like Moko-san or Chiori-chan."

Ren knew that this was far from true, but he also knew that to get Kyoko to truly understand he had to be blunt, deadly so in Kyoko's case.

"You sell yourself short Mogami-san." he said simply as Kyoko blushed.

"Well we had better get back to the Love Me room and see if we have any requests Ren." she said smiling down at the puppy happily sitting by her feet. "Good bye Tsuruga-san and thank you again." she said and she was gone. Kyoko didn't stay around long enough to see Ren pick up the fallen slip from the floor with a large smile on his face.

"Ahhh Kyoko. There's a request for you." Chiori said walking into the Love Me room she offered out the piece of paper to her friend and senpai.

"How do you know it's for me?" Kyoko asked as she read the neat handwriting on the front of the folded sheet. 'Puppy Love' it simply read and Kyoko smiled, "Well I suppose that's self explanatory." Chiori nodded as she adjusted the shimmering fabric that was supposedly her wings attached to her back and wrists.

"Has Kanae-san not come back yet?" Chiori asked as Kyoko shook her head. "Well at least we know the president was being honest when he said he would not accept any bad behaviour. Kyoko just nodded as she unfolded the request.

"He was lucky I wasn't there I would have done more than just slap the guy." Chiori paused for a moment and smiled.

"I would have paid to see that." Kyoko just smiled back at her friend and couldn't help but laugh at the wicked glint in her eyes.

"Oh well I had better get to this request." Kyoko said. Standing up, she brushed off her short skirt and picked up little Ren's lead, nudging the sleepy little pup as she woke him gently.

"Come on little Ren we are needed." She couldn't help but smile as the puppy yawned cutely before stretching and rising to his feet.

"Good luck Kyoko." she said with a pleased smile.

Kyoko just nodded and smiled back, unsure as to why she would need luck but Chiori knew. Chiori had seen who had left that request.

"So we are to go to interview room two and pick up the item to be delivered Ren. Then what would you say to some lunch?" Little Ren simply pulled on his lead with his tail wagging as Kyoko smiled. She really would be sad to see the cute dog go at the end of the day. But it wasn't as if she could keep a dog or afford one for that matter. Knocking on the door she was surprised when it swung open.

"Hello, puppy love here to collect the item for delivery." Kyoko called as she walked into the empty room. Looking around she spotted the item and smiled. That was it without a doubt. Walking over Kyoko picked up the bouquet of roses and smiled. She picked up the small card also and read the instructions.

"Please take these to the lobby and hand them to the man in the brown suede coat." she read out loud to puppy Ren.

"OK then. Seems easy enough." Kyoko said with a smile wondering just who the lucky man was as she walked down the corridors completely unaware of the appreciative stares from the men, but happy enough to stop and let the cooing women pet little Ren. When Kyoko finally got to the lobby little Ren had been patted and petted more times than Kyoko could remember as she looked around for her 'target.'

"We should have known!" Kyoko said with a smile as she walked over to Ren who was standing with his back to her.

"Delivery from Puppy Love to one Tsuruga Ren." Kyoko said smiling and saying the greeting Lory had insisted on. She felt rather silly as the people in the lobby looked on smiling. Some even laughed at the poor actor's luck at having a such a Valentine greeting in such an open area.

"Oh thank you." Ren said turning to Kyoko and taking the roses she held out for him.

"I was actually just about to come to the Love Me room myself." Ren said smiling at her as Kyoko cocked her head in a questioning manner.

"Well I have a request." Ren said as he showed Kyoko the folded piece of paper in his fingers.

Kyoko's heart almost stopped as she thought about the man she had been hiding her own feelings for liking another. She had told the president that she would congratulate Ren with a smile when the time came, but now... seeing that paper she wondered if she really could.

"Would you mind?" Ren asked unaware of Kyoko's inner torment.

"Yes... of course... I can take your request." Kyoko said taking the paper from Ren's fingers as Ren's smile grew to a size that had women collapsing around them for yards around.

"Oh good then! We had better be going if we are to get there on time." And with that Ren hooked his arm behind Kyoko and pushed her towards the doors and into the waiting car out front.

"Tsuruga-san what are we doing?" Kyoko asked as little Ren happily jumped onto Ren's lap and stood on his back paws looking out the window tongue lolling happily.

"Well you are taking my request naturally," he answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. But it really didn't answer Kyoko's question. Ren chuckled and folded back Kyoko's paws so she could remove her hands from within.

"Maybe you should read my request." Ren said gently as Kyoko opened up the paper she still had clasped in her hand.

My request is for you Kyoko to spend the rest of the day with me. You are to enjoy yourself and allow me to spoil you in the name of finding out how wonderful love can be.

"But...but...but," she stuttered.

Ren just smiled at her. "You did say and I quote 'Yes... of course... I can take your request.' And I'm sure the president would not be happy if you went back on your word."

Kyoko was not only gobsmacked but also impressed by his imitation of her. "You tricked me!" Kyoko half shouted half cried out in horror as Ren smiled nervously at her.

"Well you see Mogami-san... I know you and I know that if I had not asked you in this way you would never have given me a chance."

Kyoko looked at the man before her and hardly knew what to say. "You do realise that one of the staff that made a very forward pass at Moko-san not only got slapped for his roving hands but was also called to the President's office." she said hoping he would understand her threat.

But as Ren turned to look at her, she understood why puppy Ren's eyes worked so well on her. They were almost exactly the same eyes the real Ren had used on her so many times before.

"But Kyoko you know I would never hurt you, don't you? Have I ever acted in any way towards you that has made you think I would do so?"

Kyoko wanted to scream out 'YES' as she thought about the kiss on the cheek the Valentine's day the year be before. Or how they had argued and hated each other when they had first met, but she couldn't. Kyoko could not look into those puppy dog eyes and honestly say she thought Ren would hurt her.

"It's just for the afternoon Mogami-san. If you are unhappy at any time we can go home... But please allow me this much, just for this afternoon."

Kyoko sighed. "Fine, but trust me any funny business and I will do more than simply slap you."

Ren nodded solemnly and crossed his chest with a finger. "I promise I won't do anything untowards." Kyoko nodded before looking out the window. Ren hated tricking her, but it really was the only way. "Mogami-san?" Ren said softly and was surprised when Kyoko actually turned back to look at him. He had expected her to ignore him entirely He held the bouquet of roses out towards her. "Read the tag for me would you?" He motioned to his other hand which was holding up the overexcited puppy so he would not slip off his lap in his enthusiasm.

Kyoko nodded without speaking and plucked the card out of the holder. Opening up the card she started reading it aloud.

**_I'm far too shy to tell you that I love you. You're a star far from my plain earth. I gaze and see no woman who's above you: To me you are the cynosure of worth._**

Kyoko's voice stumbled slightly over the words as she thought it strange someone would say there was no woman above Ren. Surely that should be no man above him? Or was the writer trying to state that Ren had no woman in his life to love? Though he didn't know Kyoko knew about the high school girl after all.

_**Yet with all your beauty you're a person Like me in need of sympathy and love. Your thoughts of me would not, I dare hope, worsen If I in some way tried your heart to move.**_

Ren was watching Kyoko closely and saw how her eyes contracted slightly on the word beautiful. He loved how he could read her simply through her eyes. She was wondering why the poem said beautiful not handsome.

_**There's pleasure, surely, drawn from the reflection That someone, somewhere, worships your sweet face, Thinks you are the summit of perfection, Wants nothing more of life than your embrace.**_

Kyoko looked up at Ren wondering what his reaction to this would be. So far he had been called beautiful instead of handsome and now they had said he had a sweet face... She was hard pressed to suppose that maybe Ren swung that way ...But she supposed it could be possible.

_**The danger is you'll think it couldn't be; So I suggest you see yourself through me.**_

Ren seemed calm as he smiled at her sweetly.

"What do you think?" he asked and for a moment Kyoko thought he sounded almost nervous.

"I think you should have taken whoever wrote such wonderful things about you out this afternoon and not me." She replied and for each word she spoke it was almost like Ren was breaking apart. She still thinks its about me! Come on Kyoko read the poem... You really are not a dumb girl ... Please read it and understand. Ren was begging as he looked at her with the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster at that moment. Kyoko looked back down at the poem reading it to herself.

"Really Tsuruga-san this must have taken them forever to write with such thought and how much feeling they put into each word."

Ren sighed. Well in for a penny..."No actually it only took me about 10 minutes. I suppose when it's something you really care about it just flows out of you." He was watching her every movement as she looked at him shocked.

"Then should you be really showing it to me first? Shouldn't the person the flowers are meant for be the one reading it?"

Both Ren's looked at her now with almost identical eyes. "Well then it's ok." Ren said slowly. He waited for the penny to finally drop, but when Kyoko just continued to look confused Ren gave up. His nerves could not bear this any longer and neither could Kuon's temper. "They're for you Kyoko. The flowers, the poem, this entire afternoon. They're all for you. There is nothing I would not do for you Kyoko, nothing I would not give to have you understand." Ren wondered if Kyoko would have dove from the car in that moment if it hadn't been moving.

Her face drained of all colour as she looked at him. "For...Me?" The words came out squeaky and Ren nodded slowly. "For you Kyoko." Ren's words were soft, as if he were talking to a frightened animal or child.

"But.. I.. I dont understand... is this some cruel joke? ... Is this a game to you?"

Ren wanted to smash his head into something, but he didn't. He kept his eyes as sincere as possible as he looked deeply into hers. "Do you honestly think that of me Kyoko? Do you honestly believe that I would do anything like that to you?" It was the same look he had given her earlier after she had warned him from trying any funny business. The look that told her without a doubt he wasn't lying. She was scared and she was confused. Why was Ren doing this to her? Why was he testing her resolve she had set up against him?

"Why?" she croaked out through her tears as puppy Ren crawled across the small space into her lap cuddling her, wondering why she was suddenly so sad.

Ren hated himself in that moment for upsetting her. Yet he knew this was the only way. "For all those reasons and more Kyoko." he said pointing towards the paper still clasped in her hand. "And I think you need to read the last line again."

Kyoko could hardly breathe or see as she looked down at the trembling card in her hand. "The danger is you'll think it couldn't be; so I suggest you see yourself through me."

Ren's voice came across the small distance between them as if getting closer with every syllable. "I know you're scared and I know you may not be ready to feel the same way in return... But let me show you... Let me show you just how amazing and wonderful I see you. What a strong, kind and wonderful woman you are... Let me help you find love again."

Kyoko almost choked as she understood the pure feeling in his words. Saw the small tears in his eyes which slowly trailed down his cheeks. And she couldn't help it, couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You already have!" she cried as she threw herself into Ren's arms and cried her heart and soul out into his shirt.

Ren wrapped his strong arms around the woman who had, beyond his imagining, just returned his feelings.

The puppy, who did not enjoy being squashed wriggled out and dropped to the floor with a slight bump. People were strange he thought as he licked his long fur dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed it, a little humour lots of fluff and a cute little puppy! what more can you ask for :P Oh and pictures for both Kyoko's costume and Puppy Ren on my profile! you just have to see the cuteness!<strong>

**Happy valentine's day for the 14th**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Neh xxx**


	3. Love's first sting!

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well we shall let Maria have a go :P**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat! or the following songs used.**

**(named at the end)**

* * *

><p>Children are a mystery really, you could spend your entire life studying them and still when you think you know everything there is to know about children. They will do or say something which will blow your mind entirely. Lory would have told you that he knew his granddaughter, that he could understand her quite well thank you very much, but even Lory never would have seen that coming... that simple little act of love and kindness... which would hurt as much as it would heal.<p>

Lory watched on lovingly, his Valentine's masquerade ball in full swing. The drinks were flowing the mood merry, yet for Lory there was still something missing! that something was his number one love me girl and his number one love me boy, finally admitting just how much they truly loved each other. It had been 3 years! 3 long and tiring years for the master of love! he had watched his beautiful Kyoko bloom into an amazing woman, actress and stunning beauty. His so-much-like-a-son Ren had grown and bloomed in his own way, no one could ever say his acting lacked feeling, even the feeling he had found most elusive was now his... he had fallen in love... they both had and after a year of hiding it on Kyoko' s part and 3 years on Lory's it was fair to say the man was fed up!

Tonight for instance, it was almost too perfect for confessions if he did say so himself! the main hall was beautiful, the decorations showing off the day, outside the hall lots of fairy lit balconies, niches and gardens. who in their right mind wouldn't confess? he sighed heavily.

"Grandpa you're losing happiness again!" Maria said as she walked up behind Lory who couldn't help but smile at the little superstition he had made his granddaughter so fond of.

"I'm sorry honey but you see I feel a little unhappy so I thought I would let it out." he said honestly as Maria looked at him confused.

"Why would you be unhappy?" the 10 year old asked as she allowed Lory to pick her up and place her lovingly on his lap.

Lory wondered if anyone had ever mentioned her sweetheart Ren and her Onee-sama's feelings for one another around Maria before? He knew Maria was always saying she would marry Ren when she grew up and was always chasing away the women that got too close with her trusty bug lunch box, but could Maria ever really understand the needing of one heart for another as Ren and Kyoko needed each other?

Lory looked over at Ren surrounded by men and women, mainly the latter talking and smiling, but it was his fake smile... his fake laugh. He then looked at Kyoko with Kanae and Chiori. They to had a small group mainly consisting of men. Kyoko of course was not fake in her gestures or feelings even if those towards the men flirting with her were simply so polite that they could not get the wrong idea if they tried. Or maybe it was the way both Kanae and Chiori seemed to protect their friend from the worst of it. Either way he knew neither of them were truly happy.

The small glances, the way their eyes always sought out the other, and even if their eyes did meet polite yet genuine smiles lit their faces. Yes Lory was not happy, but he would never hurt Maria intentionally and he knew it could very well do so.

"Oh just one of my plans for the evening that didn't work out so well," he said smiling at her gently, "but I feel all better now seeing you dressed so beautifully."

Her dress was white and floaty in a true princess style perfectly matching her little white mask. She looked stunning and the older she got the more Lory saw her mom in her.

"Thank you grandpa. Onee-Sama helped me make it! Isn't it lovely? She made her dress too!"

Lory would never cease to be amazed by his Love Me number one's many talents and Lory wondered if this was a skill she had picked up from her 'adoptive mother' Julie. Kuu had insisted on flying Kyoko out to visit them for a week last summer. But then thinking of the doll she made Maria of her beloved Ren-sama it was probably a skill she already possessed.

"You both look beautiful." He told her smiling as Maria slipped back off his lap.

"Well I better go find Ren-Sama. Who knows if that woman is hanging around him again?"

Lory had to chuckle as Maria left. One of LME' s new talents had a thing for the number one actor and she wasn't shy about showing it. But so far it was Maria two, Manaka zero. "OK, but be careful."

She just nodded and smiled as she walked away. Lory watched her go and when he was sure she was out of sight and hearing he sighed again. He had been so busy thinking of getting Ren and Kyoko together he had not thought how it would affect his granddaughter. But now he wondered if he should have told her from the start. He sighed again as he watched Ren flinch as the dreaded Manaka caught his arm laughing hysterically at something he had just said. Lory had only taken the girl on in hope her behaviour would have made Kyoko confess. Sadly no such luck.

"They are both just too stubborn!" a voice behind him said with more than a little exasperation.

Lory couldn't help but smile as he agreed. "That they are Yashiro-San but what more can we do other than locking them in a room together and telling them we will not let them out until they talk feelings!" He turned slightly as he heard a small chuckle.

"We could always try and arrange that."

Lory chuckled too at the thought. "We would need to stock over a year's supply of food."

They were both laughing softly now as they watched Kyoko and Ren dance a merry social circle around each other. "It's hard to believe how in love they are... it's almost like they were made for each other some days yet on others they are so far away."

Lory nodded. He understood entirely too well what Yashiro was saying as he sipped his drink. "So close and yet so far." Lory said with another sigh.

Neither of them noticed the small figure in the shadows, or the way her eyes gazed over at the two people the men conversed about... Of course she knew, how couldn't she when it was so obvious? Even when she was there and before her beloved Ren-sama he had eyes only for her. For him to suddenly look at another with eyes full of so much emotion, how could she not know that her love would never be returned in that way? Even if he loved her in others?

Maria herself let out a sigh at these thoughts as she watched Ren's eyes seek out Kyoko, only to find her and look away contented for that second in time to see the one he loved. It wouldn't last long but that one look would sustain him for a few moments longer. Maria looked at her Onee-Sama. She had been the one to lift Maria's darkness and to give her a purpose to love and trust her father again when Maria had thought he hated her for so long. Kyoko gave her a strength and love no one else could. She was her sister, her friend and her role model and these two people before her now had given her so much happiness... Now it was her time to give them happiness in return.

"Sebastian!" she called the name Kyoko had given him softly as she approached her grandpa's aid. "I need your help."

Kyoko ran her hand over her silver gown. She had enjoyed every second of making it and the fact she had shared the experience with Maria and Julie made it all the more special. She loved the material Julie had found and sent over via first class airmail. And the mask her adoptive father Kuu had found and brought for her fit perfectly, both on her face and with the dress.

She would never say she was not having a lovely time for she was. Moko-San and Chiori-chan were always so wonderful to be around. This was also a nice chance to see people she had worked with previously. But still ... it made it difficult... He looked more than wonderful in his English Victorian style suit. A white ruffle was on the front of his shirt under his black suit. Kyoko had almost died of pleasure in seeing him... But that's what made it harder. Knowing you loved them, but also knowing they could never feel the same way in return.

Kyoko allowed her eyes to wander once more, needing to see him just one more time and then she could stop looking... Just one more time and she could stop her heart breaking free from her chest and flying to him... Confessing all her love to the man who could have any woman... The man who would never want or love her in return.

It was as if someone had pulled the plug. One moment it was a light and cheery atmosphere. The next the lights were gone, the music stopped and the room became a buzz of speculation as a beautiful voice she knew so well rang out over the speakers.

"Hello everyone. I hope you're all having a wonderful time and in the spirit of the feelings we are all here to celebrate, we are going to play a little game." Maria had been waiting for the perfect moment, and finally it had arrived. Using her night vision goggles she smiled to herself as looked over the crowd.

"Now this game is rather simple, but there are some rules. We are going to play blind man's waltz. The aim of the game is to turn around 180° and then the first person you touch will be your partner. But please do not move until I have explained all the rules!" Maria couldn't help but smile as a few people turned back from where they had been and a few others were being artfully moved on purpose by the 'staff.' Sebastian who was supposedly setting up the 'game' never touched the pair they most wanted though.

"Rule one ladies, you may not speak! This is crucial so please no speaking. The men will be the ones speaking and all you are allowed to say is 'Would you do me the honour of this dance?' and they will let you know by either walking away or touching you. Once a partner is formed please just stand together until we are ready to begin." Maria smiled as she watched her plan coming together and wondered what her grandfather would think.

"Rule 2 if you would rather not participate or if there are reasons you can't play the game please head towards the blue lighting. You are all welcome to join the dancing as soon as the game is over."

Blue emergency lights sprung up around the room not really casting light but simply showing the way for people not wanting to join in.

"Rule 3 and this is a very important rule. Enjoy yourself. For this one night you and your partner will be the only people in the world until the dance ends so enjoy it! Now I believe all the necessary preparations have been made?" Sebastian looked towards the daze and nodded his own night vision goggles in place.

"Ok so turn."

Maria watched. There were as she thought people who did not turn as requested turning only a little or not at all in some cases. Of course there would be people to 'aim' for, but the two people she cared about did exactly as directed.

"Now you may either make your way carefully off the dance floor or carefully forwards to find your partner. Please move slowly we do not want any accidents." she was pleased to see people did as asked moving slowly either towards the lights or forwards towards the unknown person. She watched the two people she cared about meet and smiled sadly.

"You had better thank me for this later Ren-Sama," she said quietly to herself as she saw the words from his lips. She was pleased to see her Onee-Sama touch his arm in response as they then stood still and silent. Quite a few people had been aiming for the two thespian's but Sebastian had done a marvelous job of making sure they would be partnered with each other rather than the objects of their intervened affections.

As soon as it seemed they had all their pairs, around 30 in all, Maria smiled. She nodded to Sebastian again and watched him move out of sight. Spotlights that lit up the stage was the cue as the band Lory had asked to perform that night struck up the music Maria had asked for.

Kyoko had known his identity instantly. His deep, soothing voice could not ever be masked and for that moment she allowed herself that shiver of pure bliss to wash over her. Maria was right. For this moment she could enjoy herself and when the music ended maybe... just maybe it would be over and she could walk away.

"May I have the honour of this dance?" Ren wondered what would he feel like if the first person he asked was a man and they accepted? But no it was a small slight figure he was sure of that. He only wished that Maria had warned him about this so he could have possibly... but no that would not have been fair. After all it was a game. The touch on his arm made him know his request had been accepted as he stood beside her silently taking in a deep calming breath.

Instead of calming his racing heartbeat after the thoughts of Kyoko it only increased them as the scent of the woman beside him hit his senses... He could not pray to be so lucky could he? Turning his head slightly Ren took another deep breath. It was unmistakable... It was her. Ren reached down tentatively and took the small hand beside him not caring. As Maria had said for that moment he was going to enjoy himself.. and she didn't pull away.

It took a few minutes for the room to sort itself as Sebastian walked between them sorting out the last of the couples and the spacing they both guessed as they heard his whispered words around them. When the stage lights finally lit Ren took no time in pulling Kyoko into his arms. It may have been a little closer than a traditional dance pose but as he raised their joined hands and let his other hand rest on her waist, Ren wondered if Kyoko would run away if he told her how perfectly she fit there?

Ren was about to help Kyoko by placing her hand on his shoulder when he felt the tentative touch of a small hand on his arm. He couldn't help but shiver in delight at her touch as her hand finally reached its destination and held on with an almost fierce determination. The song was beautiful as it played.

**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.**

**The music playing on for only two.**

**So close, together.**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close, to feeling alive.**

Kyoko was amazed once again by Ren's seamless grace. Even in the dark he led her into the dance steps she had learnt not long ago for a role she had played. And then there had been a few short lessons during LME training school, but Ren led her with such an easy stride she couldn't help falling into the steps in his embrace.

**A life goes by,**

**Romantic dreams must die.**

**So I bid my goodbye**

**And never knew.**

**So close, was waiting,**

**Waiting here with you.**

**And now, forever, I know**

**All that I wanted**

**to hold you so close.**

Ren hadn't done this in years. He had hated the formal dance training his parents had insisted upon when he was younger. But now with Kyoko in his arms his feet remembered the steps. His heart was singing at her closeness and he wondered if they could just stay there trapped in this moment forever and never return to the light. The light meant losing this feeling.

**So close to reaching**

**That famous happy end.**

**Almost believing**

**This one's not pretend.**

**And now you're beside me,**

**And look how far we've come.**

**So far we are. So close...**

Ren just had to feel closer. Using his hand as an indication he spun Kyoko as he would if he could see her, and he was pleased by the surprised yet happy squeal. When they came together again she was closer. But that wasn't the only change as suddenly a sea of small spotlights suddenly lit each couple still dancing on the dance floor. For those around the room they could see each couple. For those inside those dazzling lights it was as if their world had shrunk into that space where only they existed. As they were finally able to see the other the musical interlude began in earnest.

No one could deny the feelings between one couple on the dance floor that night. Her smiling face and eyes made more than one heartbeat irregular. Love made her infinitely more beautiful in that moment. As the ladies watching on wished he would have looked at them the way he looked at her. Their dance became more fun and flowing now being able to see their surroundings as Ren twirled them both as Kyoko laughed out loud.

**Oh how could I face the faceless days**

**If I should lose you now?**

Ren's heart was close to bursting at the look in Kyoko's eyes. That smile on her face and the laughter not only on her lips but in her eyes... He had never dreamed he would be so lucky as to see it there.

**We're so close to reaching**

**that famous happy end,**

**And almost believing,**

**this one's not pretend.**

**Let's go on dreaming**

**for we know we are...**

**so close, so close**

**and still so far...**

_It was like so many fairytales_. Maria thought as she watched what she could only describe as a magnetic attraction. Their lips met as the song came to its beautiful conclusion. The perfect fairytale ending for her Onee-sama. Even though her heart had hurt the entire time watching them together, she still felt that undeniable happiness of a job well done. She watched the couple on the dance floor pull apart to applause as the lights sprang to life once more and the room was yet again visible.

Maria saw it in that moment as Kyoko froze in Ren's arms realising what she had just done. Her fear was palpable as she gathered up her dress skirts and ran. The crowd stood completely stunned by her reaction as they parted to let her pass. Ren just stood there looking as if he had just been told the sun would never rise again. It would be talked about and joked about for years after how a 10 year old girl had given Japan's number one actor dating advice as Maria grabbed up the microphone she had used to explain the game with.

"What are you doing Ren! Go after her you Baka!"

Ren had looked her way in that moment and truly seen her. She knew in that moment he would always love her. He would always have a special place for her in his heart even if it wasn't the place where she would say the line 'I do'. Ren nodded and smiled as he took off through the parted crowd after the woman he loved. Maria couldn't help it as she sighed.

"You're losing your happiness." Lory commented gently from behind her as Maria simply nodded unable to form words in that moment over the large lump in her throat.

"You did a wonderful thing." his quiet words broke through that last barrier as Maria turned and ran crying into her grandfather's arms.

"I really did love him." she cried as Lory held her tightly.

"I know sweetie." he said holding her a little tighter still as she cried. After a while when the pain wasn't so raw and the party was in full swing once more, with the exception of one missing couple and a few worried friends Lory looked down at his small granddaughter in his arms.

"Why did you do it Maria?" he asked wondering why she would hurt herself in such a way when before she would have just chased Kyoko away with a bug box.

"Because he loved her and she loved him." was her quiet reply as she pulled herself together finding strength in her own words.

"Because they deserve to be happy and I love them both so much. And don't you always say that the people who truly love someone will have the strength to let them go?"

Lory's heart could have died in that moment if Maria wouldn't have smiled at him. "And anyway I suppose Ren-Sama was a little old for me. At least now I've got the hardest part out of the way."

Lory had to smile at Maria's brave words. "And what's that sweetie?" he asked watching as her face crumpled a little.

She swallowed fighting back her tears as she replied. "True love's first sting."

There was more than one couple created that night by Maria's little game, but none struck the hearts of everyone quite like Ren and Kyoko. Finally after revealing himself to Kyoko that night and later to the world, Ren once more became Hizuri Kuon.

At their wedding Maria had the honour of being one of Kyoko's bridesmaids alongside Kanae and Chiori. A year later when their first child was born Maria was delighted when she was named after her: Akemi Maria Hizuri.

_Maybe love's first sting wasn't always so terrible._ she thought as she watched Akemi running and squealing. She scooped up the not so little bundle of blond hair and green eyes wrapped in cotton and lace before looking back at the man behind her. And maybe second loves were not that bad either...

* * *

><p><strong>well there we have it :) I could not leave Maria without her happy ending too, though I will let you decide yourself on who she gets her happy ending with :P <strong>

**the song was: So close by JON MCLAUGHLIN **

**which was written for the film enchanted I believe :) **

**well I hope you enjoyed this, happy Vday to you all for the 14th**

**Neh xxx**


	4. The Music Inside

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**This story is actually music based,**

**to get the full experience there is a link to a youtube **

**play list I have created.**

**Listen along with Kyoko as she hears the Music inside Kuon.**

**If I Could See You Again**

**Do You?**

**River Flows In You**

Hop**e**

**Because I Love You**

**All pieces by ****Yiruma **

**If any links do not work let me know :) I tried to get GEMA free but its hard XD **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat! or Music used.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko wandered the quiet, dark corridors of LME. It was a nice change after the hectic few weeks they had been having. It had happened not even 3 weeks previous. An undercover detective came to Lory admitting he had a large amount of information on Japan's number one actor. With the discovery of Kuon's true identity Tsuruga Ren came clean.<p>

Kuon Hizuri took his place in the acting world and in LME. At first Kyoko had not known how to react. Kuon had pulled herself, Yashiro and both Kanae and Chiori plus a few other important people into a meeting. Before he came clean to the world, he came clean to his friends. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. But the simple fact that Kyoko took it better than any of the other gathered people had been something of a puzzlement to Kuon and Lory.

"Mogami-san, can I ask why you do not seem surprised?" Kuon had asked. He was hoping she would not tell him that she was just cutting him off completely so her reaction was one of an uncaring nature.

"I knew that Tsuruga Ren was a stage name and I suppose that I should have realised sooner that you were Otou-san's son... Sorry I mean Hizuri-san's son. You're a lot alike."

Kuon's heart almost broke as she said his father's title. meant she was no longer comfortable with calling him father. It had been something Kyoko had so loved doing... He felt it was something he had stolen from her with his revelation.

He had tried telling her that his father would be upset if he thought Kyoko no long saw him as a father. But Kyoko kept avoiding Kuon at all costs now. He wondered if it had something to do with Kotonami Kanae shouting at him thoroughly during his private reveal. Telling him she had been ready to trust him and now he was telling them he was a delinquent runaway!

Kyoko had stood up for him that day, telling Kanae that they all had their own backgrounds they were running from. Kanae had gone silent at her friend's words. She told everyone that she thought it was not who a man had been but who he became that was important. Lory had smiled brilliantly hoping this meant that Kyoko had accepted more than Kuon's name. But the days that followed and Kyoko's avoidance of the young man who was now stuck in the love hate reaction of the Japanese public left Lory and Kuon feeling defeated.

So it was with a heavy heart Kyoko walked the corridors of LME. She had been burying herself deeper and deeper into her work. Even finding herself tasks if none had been brought to them. She'd go to the heads and work her way through the chain of command in each section til there was simply nothing left. Kyoko wasn't angry at Kuon...but she was hurt... Hurt because as soon as Kuon admitted his real name, Kyoko knew exactly who the man before her was and who he had been.

The music was almost like the keening of her own heart. As the single piano seemed to not only play the music, but bring it to life. The sound seemed to be trying to make itself heard. To make itself known and understand it all in one moment. The music drew Kyoko on like a lyre's call. As she walked slowly down the music corridor towards the sound, Kyoko did not know the tune but it made her heart almost sad to listen to.

Peering around the door, the young man seated there made Kyoko's heart pound rapidly. His long, nimble fingers caressed the keys bringing out the beautiful yet sad music. Kuon sat there. The man who had learnt to play the piano simply for performing his role. This was not one of the songs Kyoko knew. And as Kuon flipped to the next page of music she realised just how much he had improved as he brought the song to a soft end. She wondered should she be listening at all?

It was as If Kuon could not stop. As his fingers smoothly transitioned to the next melody, it was again haunting yet beautiful. It seemed to ask questions of her heart which she was not yet ready to talk about herself. As the music flowed around her, it filled her up with feelings she had acknowledged but now feared once more. As the piece came to its close Kuon finally stopped for a moment and Kyoko was able to hear him sigh unhappily.

_Why did he seem so sad? _she wondered. Surely now he could acknowledge his parents once more. So shouldn't he be happy? Kyoko couldn't help it as her own feet carried her through the doorway just as Kuon struck up a new melody.

This time the slow softness made Kyoko's heart tremble as the tinkling sound almost like water flowing down a pebble bed sang out. This time she saw the small smile on Kuon's face as he played the sweet tune. It was only around four minutes long but in that time she felt the swell and flow of the simple emotions. As it softly came to an end she couldn't help herself.

"That was beautiful! What's it called?"

Kuon almost fell of the piano stool in shock as he looked towards the woman who had been avoiding him for over three weeks. Three weeks in where he could have really used her smiles, her simple being there that never failed to cheer him up even in his darkest moments.

"'River Flows In You', was its name." he said almost at a whisper as he looked at her standing there as if she had always been, "Would you... would you like to hear more?" he asked softly stammering over his own words sounding childish and so endearing in that moment.

Kyoko did not trust herself to speak as she nodded. Looking around the room she seated herself on a chair near the wall. Kuon watched her every movement. When she seemed ready he turned back to the piano and simply played the songs he knew by heart after having played them so many times.

The songs he played now were songs he had learnt simply for the titles. This was after receiving a score book from Sebastian who he had found had a love for classical music. It was a newer composer meaning more modern sounding melodies, but still he found them as a way of releasing the feelings he had been holding in for so long.

All in all Kuon played for around 6-7 minutes before stopping. He just looked at the piano before him. Kyoko tried not to think about the feelings those pieces had stirred within her. She had listened with eyes closed, her head resting against the wall behind her.

"They all seem so different yet all you have is the one piano." Kyoko said hoping to mask her feelings behind her words and still closed eyes.

"Yes," Kuon said simply. He didn't know what to say to this woman. Had she rejected him? Was she disgusted by his past? He didn't know, but he just could not find the words.

"What were the songs you played?"

Kuon looked at Kyoko. She was looking at him. He couldn't stand those golden eyes, thinking that they would no longer look at him accompanied by that smile she had seemed to have only for him at times.

"Before playing 'River Flows In You', I had already played 'If I Could See You Again' and 'Do You?' They're songs by a famous Korean composer and pianist. He moved to England to further his career but he started off in Korea. He goes by the name Yiruma."

Kyoko nodded. She had not heard of this man, but that wasn't surprising as she didn't follow music other than Sho when she was a Baka!

"What were the last two pieces?" Kyoko asked wondering why he had only mentioned the previous.

"I suppose the reason they all sound different is the emotions they are played with. I feel the music more now... as if it is an extension of what feel."

Kyoko wondered If Kuon was avoiding the question. And by the slight blush that had risen to his cheeks Kyoko wondered why.

"Their names? Of the last two?" Kyoko asked again wondering if her heart could beat any faster.

"'Hope' and 'Because I Love You.'"Was Kuon's soft yet completely undeniable reply. In that moment Kyoko knew he had played for her.

* * *

><p><strong>WEll this piece is a lot simpler but I hope you will have listened to the chosen music as if you yourself was Kyoko.<strong>

**I think that is the only way to truly enjoy this fic :) **

**Please take a look at the poll on my profile for your fave one shot and possible continuation!**

**Also if you wanna chat/message add me on Skype.**

**Neheigh . Fluffydoodle**

**(remove the spaces) **

**well I hope you enjoyed this, happy Vday to you all for the 14th**

**Neh xxx**


	5. Fire Fight

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**OK this story is probably completely unlikely and perhaps even impossible **

**but hey I could not get it out of my head so give it a chance :P **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat! or Music used.**

* * *

><p>No one was sure how it started. It was just one of those freak accidents. The fire seemed to start from the lower floors. Some said it was something to do with an electrical shortage and then the oil tanks. That's why the emergency sprinkler systems didn't go off because of the original location. But there was one thing for sure. LME was on fire and with over 300 staff to get out and catalogue it was going to be a terrifying task until everyone was accounted for.<p>

Ren had been driving back from a shoot that day when the smoke had filled the sky in the centre of Tokyo. It was just something Yashiro noticed and when Ren turned on the radio to find out what was going on his heart plummeted. When the traffic got too congested Ren simply dumped his car and ran the rest of the way there with Yashiro behind him.

It was Lory he saw first standing there watching his magnificent building in flames as names were

ticked off via a small machine Sebastian was holding.

"How many?" Lory asked as he looked at the screen over Sebastian's shoulder.

"27 unaccounted for." Ren heard the total as the Tokyo fire department fought to control the blaze.

"They're still in there aren't they?" Sebastian didn't need to ask who Lory was talking about. He knew that Lory had asked the Love Me ladies to sort through the old stored scripts room. This room was only 3 floors above where the oil tanks had exploded, probably 2 floors lower than anyone else would have been as Lory watched one of the fire crews pull another 5 people from one of the 3rd story windows and to safety.

"22 unaccounted for." Sebastian stated quietly as he ticked off the names of the rescued.

"**Lory!" **Lory almost blanched at the sound of Ren's voice. He never turned away from scanning the building windows hoping and praying to see someone... anyone, but most of all he was praying to see the vivid pink of a Love Me uniform.

"What happened?" Ren asked as he skidded to a halt before the man, "Is everyone out?" Lory really didn't want to answer him as he watched fire crews trying to control the blaze in his beautiful building.

"19 unaccounted for." Sebastian said softly making Lory look towards the ambulances which had just arrived as fire crews half carried the 3 people who must have escaped down one of the fire exits, side windows or side doors.

"19?!" Ren asked in disbelief as he looked at the building. The fear in his eyes was a joint thing as Lory decided he had better answer the man.

"We are not sure how it started, but it started near the oil tanks in the lower basement. By the time we realised anything was amiss it was already too late. One of the tanks had exploded which set off a chain reaction until all 5 tanks had exploded. We are still missing 19 people..." Ren could see the look in Lory's eyes.

"Who?" he asked needing to know, even if in his heart he really didn't want to.

Sebastian listed off the names of the missing. The last 3 were ones that Ren and Yashiro had feared.

"Amamiya Chiori, Kotonami Kanae and Mogami Kyoko."

No one saw Ren anymore. One moment he was there the next he was gone. Firefighters did try and stop a dark haired, well built man from entering the building. But he slipped past them like a phantom swallowed up from view by the darkness beyond the doors where large clouds of black, billowing smoke was rising.

Lory knew he could not have stopped Ren from entering the building. And even though he thought he should have tried, he knew with certainty If Kyoko did not come out of that building alive it would have killed Kuon anyway.

"**KYOKO"** Ren cried as he stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around his face "**KYOKO, KANAE, CHIORI!" **It was almost like a completely new building, not one he had been working in for the last 7 years of his life. The black smog all around him and the licking flames he could see at certain points were mind boggling as he tried to understand just where he was.

He was heading towards one of the many flights of stairs when he heard the first bouts of agitated coughing. Running faster down the corridor he came upon 3 people. One of them was still standing but two were down, one of the two out cold as the one still standing tried to drag the unconscious person.

Ren thought he had found them, but as he approached he saw that they were not the people he had been looking for.

"Stay as low to the ground as possible!" He cried through his coat as he lifted the unconscious woman onto one shoulder. He grabbed the gasping man off the floor and taking half his weight he half carried half dragged the man the way he had came.

"Follow me and stay low!" he cried to the man who was still on his feet, though Ren wondered for how long as he made his way back along his supposed path.

Ren knew it was the smoke that killed much more than the fire as soon as he felt that pull of fresh air and pushed the half conscious man through the door he was already ready to do what was needed.

dropping the woman into the waiting arms of one of the firemen he never allowed the others to get a firm grip on him before he was already back in the building and running. He knew the water coolers for the guest were stationed on either side of the reception desk. He felt his way mostly, keeping low using his hands to guide him. It didn't take him long to find his prize and he made short work of ripping the bottle away. Dousing his clothes in the cold water he made sure his jacket was well soaked before tying it back around his face. It would keep most of the smoke away.

Ren was off again. Kyoko had told him over the phone what she would be doing that day. It was Love Me punishment duty, as today just happened to be Valentine's Day and all three girls had chosen to organise and document the script room rather than dressing up in the costumes Lory had picked out especially for them. Ren was unsure where the documentation room was exactly, but he did know it was on basement floor 2. The oil tanks were on basement floor 6. This time Ren made it to the stairwell with no incident. He no longer thought about using his eyes. They were burning and stinging and the only reason he was forcing them open was simply to keep his eye out for the burning licking flames or to see if any rubble or bodies could be seen.

It was just as he swung open the door that the thickest smoke yet came billowing out. At the same time the figures literally collided with him, Ren could hardly see after the large amounts of smoke that had assaulted his nose, eyes and mouth as he lay nearly on the floor gasping for breath. He finally had some sort of vision after wiping his eyes with his jacket. He looked upon two figures in what was supposed to be bright pink. Though their uniforms were neither bright nor very pink in that moment burnt and covered in soot. Ren's heart stopped as he shook the shoulder of Kotonami Kanae.

"**Kanae! Kanae!" **he cried trying to wake the girl. But there was no response.

"Tsuruga..." the voice was quiet and weak, but he heard it as Chiori tried to climb to her hands and knees.

"**Hold on I'm getting you out of here!" **He just couldn't ask where Kyoko was as he again carried one and half dragged the other girl. He could see the door and feel the fresher air, but if he went out there now they would stop him... and he just couldn't.

If Kyoko was going to die here then he may as well die trying. He turned to Chiori and asked the question he hated to ask but knew he must.

"Kyoko?" Chiori struggled to remain standing as Ren dragged her and the limp body of Kanae towards the door.

"She said she heard screaming above, she went to go and look, but then Kanae she... she..." Ren could see the tears in Chiori's eyes.

"Chiori I need to find Kyoko, but if I go near the doors they will stop me. Can you get Kanae out of here? I need to find Kyoko." Ren would never know where the girl got the last bit of strength or even that smallest bit of courage as she nodded and stood straighter.

Sliding the unconscious girl onto Chiori's back he ran backwards watching all the time until the smoke cut them off from sight. But he did hear the cries of the fire crews as they called out for the medics.

Ren knew he didn't have much longer. His once soaking wet clothes were drying off fast in the heat and his energy started failing. Even though he had probably only been in the building less than 8 minutes he knew it would not be long now before he too would succumb to the toxic fumes and fire. He was at the stairs again now, but this time as his hand touched the door he almost flew backwards in pain. It was roasting hot. Without really thinking Ren knew the flames had claimed that stairwell. Opening the door would only increase the flames and kill him.

Stumbling back down the corridor, ren's mind map of the building he knew so well meant that he turned as soon as his hand he had been using to trail the wall with hit the open air, he would need to pass the security room's and the rest room's then the love me locker rooms and then there would be another stairwell.

Ren would wonder later if it was dumb luck or a gift from God as his trailing hand hit a second water cooler along the corridor. Lory was an excellent man towards his staff. This would be the cooler outside the security offices. Ren knew all too well his strength was failing. He could feel his chest heaving and his body shaking with effort as he managed to unclip the cooler bottle and pour the contents over himself haphazardly.

He barely managed to raise the nearly empty bottle above his head and scarf before he pushed forwards into the smoke filled darkness. Ren wondered as he did so how the smoke could seem to fill every nook and corridor, even when he had yet to see real fire present, even if he had felt it simmering behind the stairwell door. He continued onwards trying not to think about the condition of his already flagging body as he finally passed the LoveMe locker room and then the stairwell door.

Now as most people will know staircases in buildings such as LME have fire doors for most stairwells and access points. LME was no different though Lory was known to have more than most other buildings so Ren was almost pleasantly surprised when he found the stairwell only a little smoky. The black thickness followed him through before it slammed shut behind him. It dissipated into the lighter smoke and Ren was almost thankful that he had to go upwards and not down.

He would never truly know how he dragged himself up those stairs, or why he knew to get off at the first floor. When he thought about it later he would realise the screaming that Kyoko went to investigate could have been anywhere. But Ren didn't think as he pushed open the door to the first floor and made slow progress along the dark corridor. Ren had never believed in miracles before that day. But finding Kyoko passed out alongside another young woman he recognised from the acting department not far along the hallway was what he would only describe later as a miracle. As he dragged his body towards the two still figures he realised simply that he was not going to be able to carry them both out of here... he knew he no longer had the strength even to lift himself off the floor.

"Kyoko?" he half wheezed as his breaths came in painful gasps. Ren had not really seen a fire but it felt like he had one in his lungs as he tried in vain to shake the girl awake. It was as the blackness started taking Ren that he felt it. Then he heard the voice.

"They need you Kuon! Get up!" it cried in his head as Ren tried in vain to make his eyes and body work.

"Get up Kuon! I taught you how to be a man! NOW GET UP!"

"Rick?" Kuon could almost feel the large hand shaking his shoulder. Almost see the smiling face of his one time best friend and one of the greatest men he had ever known.

"You are more than this Kuon. Get up and get the girls out of here. I've seen to the rest." And like that the figure was gone again.

But now Ren felt a little of his strength returning and a little of his sight as he forced his unwilling eyes open and grabbed the hand of the woman he loved. It was almost like magic as her hand in his gave him more strength than he had ever thought possible.

"When we get out of this Kyoko I am marrying you and you cannot refuse me!" He said with all the strength he could manage as he slowly got into a crouched position and slowly dragged the two bodies. Not towards the stairwell, but to where he knew there would be a window. A window would mean help. A window would mean safety.

Ren never knew how long he had been in the building, but Lory had counted every second. His heart beat out the time as they all waited. There were only 3 people unaccounted for now. Ren, Kyoko, and Akira from the acting department.

_Please... please just bring them back to me safely. _Lory prayed harder and longer than he ever had before. Even when he had sat at his wife's deathbed she had told him not to pray for her and that she had lived a good life and to pray for those who needed it more. He knew it was for times like this Jun had told him to keep praying. For 13 minutes and 37 seconds Ren had been gone, and for each second that passed Lory's prayers became more desperate.

It was the sound of breaking glass above all the other noises that alerted Sebastian. He had been trained by the best of course to be able to block out all unnecessary sounds. So when the sound of glass breaking ripped his head up from the door in his view to a first floor window, the normally silent and most unnoticed man in all of LME started screaming.

"GET A LADDER HERE! GET A LADDER!" he was running towards the building before Lory had grasped what was going on. He looked up to see a chair on the ground and broken glass. Looking up to the first floor there collapsed against the window was Ren.

* * *

><p>The fire inside LME took almost 18 hours to extinguish fully. And even though there were many people hurt and many who suffered from smoke inhalation and other such problems there were no deaths that day. People would later say it was a miracle and that love had saved them.<p>

Though as Ren lay barely conscious on a stretcher watching paramedics working on the body of the woman he loved as others flitted around him all he could think about was the promise he had made to Kyoko. As soon as they were both able he was marrying her whether she liked it or not.

It took aggressive support therapy with many radiographs and breathing apparatus and such. In Kyoko's and Akira's cases the concern of possible discerning secondary infection from the effects of inhalation worried the doctors. Ren who had managed to avoid the worst of it with his wet jacket held less of a worry.

It was almost 7 days before Ren was proclaimed fit enough to be wheeled through to Kyoko's room by Yashiro. The doctors had kept advising against doing so but Ren was adamant. He would not be able to recover unless he had seen Kyoko with his own eyes. She looked pale lying there on the bed, she and Akira still wore oxygen masks for part of the day. Ren wasn't too sure of the reasons but Yashiro had informed him it had to do with blood and the value of exposure to certain aspects of the smoke.

All Ren knew was that the small smile Kyoko gave him as Yashiro knocked and entered her room was something he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"So my hero has come to see me?" Kyoko asked quietly as Yashiro pushed Ren up beside her bed and then retreated saying he would go get a drink while they talked.

But Ren was unsure of what to say. He slowly and gently placed Kyoko's hand in his own before taking a deep breath.

"I would never call myself a hero Kyoko-chan... selfish but not a hero." Kyoko looked at him softly allowing him to go on if he wished. "It was for my own selfish reasons I entered the building Kyoko." He looked into her eyes and saw the simple confusion resting there. "I could not have lived without you. If you had died that day I would have died with you. I could never stand losing you Kyoko and I'm sorry to say I'm going to be even more selfish now." Kyoko really couldn't grasp Ren's words why would he not be able to live without her? why was she so special.

"Kyoko as soon as you are better I would like it if you would do me the honour of marrying me." Kyoko half wondered if she was high on whatever medication they were giving her. It was a very nice dream though if it was.

"OK Ren." she said as she closed her eyes. Her head turned slowly towards him before the great golden eyes opened again and looked deeply into his. "As long as you don't mind me being selfish by saying yes."

* * *

><p><strong>told you :P<strong>

**Happy Vday to you all for the 14th**

**Love**

**Neh xxx**


	6. Happy Valentines Day!

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**tiara calla** **this one shot is specially for you as you requested... :)**

**But not only for ****tiara****, This one shot is for all the people out there who read my work.**

**Whether it be Valentines day or not, whether you are single, happily married, widowed or in a relationship!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **

**I love you all and all the support you give me!**

**SO this last little onesie will be a first date fic, from Kuon asking Kyoko through until what ever end they arrive at :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Yashiro could not believe his eyes. It wasn't that Kuon looked bad or anything. On the contrary he looked, if Yashiro could put it in a masculine way without sounding gay, handsome. Yashiro smiled as he looked at his charge again.<p>

"If you have something to say Yukihito say it." Yashiro just chuckled. He had always loved Ren like a younger brother and being introduced to Kuon had only brought them closer. The man who had always been in control, always been the cool profesional until Kyoko had arrived had finally become a normal man. He had finally released the inner man that Yashiro couldn't help but love.

"Why is your shirt pink Kuon?" Yashiro asked trying to stop himself from laughing as he looked the actor over.

It had amazed Kuon just how much support he had received three months previous when he had come out about his real name. He of course had taken himself, all the Love Me girls, Maria and Jelly Woods aside first to tell them before he released it to the world. But after a little bad ragging from the worst gossip mags around the general consensus was that it was just another story of how people could grow up and change with the right encouragement and support.

The other deciding factor was Kuon telling everyone live on the national news after his identity had been revealed that he would be remaining in Japan for the foreseeable future. Hollywood already had two amazing Hizuri's and he didn't really think they needed another just yet.

His parents had both taken time off from their busy schedules as soon as Kuon had informed them he was ready to step back into the limelight as their son. They had immediately come straight to Japan where they too had told their own story about their son.

And as they say life simply went on from there. Kuon had been happy that all his friends had been so easy with the transition. Even Kyoko had taken it in her stride. Though she had apologised profusely for 'acting as him' during Kuu's acting test. Then when his mother and father had arrived Kyoko had been very reserved at first until Julie burst into tears saying that she must not be good enough to be Kyoko's okaa-san and that must be the reason she would suddenly not wish to call Kuu her father or the very hopeful Julie her mother.

Basically within five minutes Hizuri Julie had Kyoko wrapped around her little finger and was already planning shopping trips and outings with her 'daughter.' And for once Kyoko found herself completely unable to refuse or complain, lest Julie burst into hysterical tears again.

Yet there was still something Kuon had not done and the reason Kuon's normally pristine white shirts were pink? Well it would be best to ask Julie that.

"Mother." was Kuon's simple reply as he sighed deeply.

Of course everyone was going to laugh at him if for the next 5 days he was dressed in pink shirts. But really what choice did he have other than buy more shirts that his mother would just dye pink again?

"And may I ask the reason?" Yashiro asked, seeing as how Kuon seemed troubled.

This was another thing Yashiro liked now. Kuon was still not a very open person, but most of the time he would talk to him now about what was bothering him... well about his parents at least. Though he was still tight lipped about Kyoko. But Yashiro wondered if that was simply because he couldn't help but overreact about his favourite couple?

"She's not happy." Yashiro simply waited wondering if there was more Kuon was not saying and hearing. Kuon let out a deep, heartfelt sigh. He knew there must be. "My mother has decided that if I do not ask Kyoko out on a date by Valentine's Day that she will be taking matters into her own hands."

Yashiro looked stunned as he just gaped at Kuon. "In what way?" he managed to stammer out as Kuon pulled into the underground parking lot of LME.

"Like in the way of making Kyoko my real adoptive sister."

Kuon could feel Yashiro staring at him as he parked up and when the man made no move to get out of the car Kuon too just sat there. "But...She... Can she even do that? What about Kyoko's mother? What about legal adoption papers?" Yashiro was trying to make full sense of all of this as he moved the thoughts around in his head .

"It seems that when Lory had Kyoko's background looked into after she joined LME, he found her mother. Mogami Seana no longer wants any contact or anything at all to do with her daughter. She signed paperwork to say that until Kyoko is of legal age he will be acting as Kyoko's legal guardian. Meaning if he saw fit to give my mother adoption papers for Kyoko there would be no way for anyone to object to them... least of all me."

Yashiro in some ways was impressed by Julie's guile.

But really legally adopting Kyoko when her own son was in love with the woman. There should be a law against it!

"What does Kuu think about all of this?" Yashiro asked as he watched Kuon bring his head down hard onto his steering wheel.

"He cannot wait to have Kyoko as part of the family. However she joins it." Kuon said partially muffled by the steering wheel jammed against his face.

Yashiro simply didn't know what to say but found himself repeating a previous question. "So the pink shirt?"

Kuon sighed deeply. "So I don't forget."

* * *

><p>Kyoko was working her way through a stack of Valentine's Day day posters Lory had requested her to post throughout LME when she saw Kuon and Yashiro coming towards her. Kyoko couldn't help but for a moment imagine Kuon with his natural eye and hair colour. Her mind slipped off into the world of fantasy at how much like a prince he would look. Kuon couldn't help but smile at the dreamlike face Kyoko had as he and Yashiro approached her. They had stopped their conversation about Kuon's parents, but now Kuon just stood there looking lovingly at the girl who was lost in her own imagination.<p>

Yashiro didn't even need to say anything as he continued walking leaving his two favourite people, hopefully soon his favourite couple, to talk alone in the deserted hallway.

"Kyoko-san?" Kuon finally asked when Yashiro was out of sight around the corner. It was almost like watching a small child waking up. Kyoko blinked her eyes a few times as if she wasn't really seeing him. What would Kuon have thought though if he had known that in those few seconds as Kyoko's eyes left their fairy world she could still see the blond haired, green eyed god she could imagine Kuon to be.

"Are you OK Kyoko-san?" Kuon asked softly. He was never really sure how Kyoko would come out of these dazes of hers, but he felt it better to treat her like a frightened animal than scare her to death.

"Kuon-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as she swiftly backpedaled away from the bright and beautiful smile being aimed at her by the man she had fallen in love with.

How could Kuon not smile? It had been something of a lie on his part, but he had formally asked Kyoko if she would mind calling him by his first name. Now that he was going by Kuon again he had told her it felt odd that she would call him Tsuruga-san and as he had been so used to being just called by his first name in America he thought it would be good for him to allow others to call him as thus. He had hoped she would leave off the honorific, but after the first

"K...k...u...on...-san!" he had wondered if keep the honorific on was a good thing after all. The sound of his name from her lips was too much for his very desiring body to cope with. She had asked also if it wasn't to presumptuous of a newby talento like herself, if he too would call her Kyoko before going into a long rant about how it was her stage name and many more called her by it anyway. All Kuon could do was smile.

"I would love to Kyoko-san." It was at that point Kyoko's turn to wonder if this really was such a good idea as her knees went weak at the simplest of words from him.

It was as Kyoko backpedaled that she tripped over the poster paste she had laid out on the floor and the posters she had. Kuon acted on instinct as his long arms wrapped around her waist trying to stop the woman from falling over. But as he took that crucial step forwards to stabilize not only himself but Kyoko the gooey paste was his ultimate downfall.

It happened in slow motion. He felt himself slipping and thought nothing of pulling Kyoko closely into his chest before twisting so he would take the brunt of their fall and hopefully save Kyoko from harm. As his back hit the floor with a thud, Kuon knew that he was going to be covered in the sticky slime and closee his eyes. As he lay there with Kyoko resting gently on his chest, he could feel her rapid heartbeat through his clothes. And even though he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but wonder if not all of it was due to her close call?

"Are you Ok Kyoko-san?" he asked needing to think about other things as his male brain thought of other things they could be doing in such a position.

"Erm Kuon, I need you to let me go if I'm to get up." Kyoko said as she tried in vain to push herself away from the solid wall of his chest below her.

She knew Kuon was just trying to be kind by catching her but the thoughts of how this position had ended with Cain and Setsu really wasn't helping with her desire to run her hands over those solid planes of his chest again.

"But are you OK?" Kuon asked not wanting to relinquish his hold on the love of his life just yet.

"I'm OK Kuon-san... thank you." her words were soft and Kuon knew that Kyoko would be turning red in that moment and that the face she would be making really would be too much for him to handle.

Kyoko looked at the man below her, he had still not released his hold and looking at his face his eyes tightly shut Kyoko suddenly realised he might be hurt. She had been so worried about getting off of Kuon she had yet to ask if he was alright.

"Are you OK Kuon-san!? You're not hurt are you?" Kuon was almost ready to groan as Kyoko wriggled over his lower regions.

_She's trying to kill me! _he thought as he tried to reassure the woman on top of him he was fine. But when Kyoko's small hand touched his cheek and slowly made its way around the back of his head, words failed him.

"OH MY GOD KUON! ARE YOU BLEEDING!" Kyoko almost screamed as she literally pulled herself away from his embrace and got off him to kneel beside his head.

"I don't think so..." he replied. He had to admit he felt a little giddy. He had not been able to do much about his head hitting the floor on the way down, but surely he had certainly not hit it hard enough to damage himself? Lifting his own hand to his head he felt the a sticky substance and knew instantly what it was.

"I'm fine Kyoko. It's just paste I believe." he said with a chuckle as he finally opened his eyes to look at the girl beside him. Her face was dead white even as he watched it colouring beautifully with a bright red blush.

_He must not be thinking straight! maybe he did hit his head?_ Kyoko thought as the sound of her name without honorifics from Kuon was almost like the most beautiful song in the world. "We had better get you up Kuon-san." Kyoko said.

Now that she knew it wasn't blood she had a new worry

As Kuon sat up with her delicate hands guiding him, Kyoko's fears were realised. Kuon was covered from his very nice bum all the way up the back of his perfectly tailored suit with the stuff. And to top it all off it was in his beautiful hair.

"Oh Kuon-san! I'm so sorry!" Kyoko wailed falling into a dogeza beside him.

Kuon knew why she was apologising, had known it as soon as he had heard a squeal instead of a slap. But honestly he did not care in the least. Moving his hands to his jacket buttons he simply slipped it off revealing his pink shirt for the first time in all its glory courtesy of his mom.

"It's fine Kyoko-san as long as you're OK." Kyoko could do nothing but nod as she wondered at Ren's unusual shirt choice. She had never seen him in such a colour before and she really had to wonder at the statement he was making.

"We had better go and get you cleaned up!" she said as she pushed herself to her feet and offered Kuon a hand.

He knew he did not need her small hand she was offering, but how could he not want to hold it even if it was only for a short time? Placing his hand in hers Kuon thanked her as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Give me a second." Kyoko said as she disappeared through a nearby door to return with 4 spillage signs which she placed around the area.

"I will come and clean this up in a little while but we had better get you sorted first." Kuon smiled as he looked at the girl before him.

"You need cleaning up too Kyoko-san." Kuon said nodding towards her knees and lower legs where she too was covered in paste.

"Yes but I'm at least wearing my overalls not an Armani suit!" Kyoko said as she pointed at the label inside the collar off the jacket he had taken off "And I know this is one of your favourites. Oh Kuon-san I'm so sorry. You only tried to help and here I am being so clumsy!"

Kuon just wondered how Kyoko knew this was his favourite suit? "Well you can always make it up to me." Kuon said half joking as they started walking down the corridor together.

"Sure anything!" was Kyoko's instant reply as Kuon stopped dead in his tracks.

"Anything?" Kuon asked surprise lacing his voice as he looked at Kyoko who had turned to see why he had stopped.

"Yes Kuon-san, I feel terrible." Kuon's brain was working overtime as he tried to figure how to work this in his favour. Should he ask her to call him by his name with no honorific? He had already realised what a bad idea that would be... but maybe...

"Well there is something you could do for me." Kuon said as he added the puppy dog eyes in along with his normal smile always ready to bring them out if needed.

"What is it Kuon-san?" she asked eager as always to make things right.

"Go with me on a date on Valentine's Day?" Kuon was so nervous that his words came out in one quick stream as he felt himself blush. He tried desperately not to look into Kyoko's eyes as he waited for rejection.

"I'm sorry Kuon-san I really didn't catch that." Kyoko said as she looked at the now blushing Kuon, whom she would have very happily kissed into oblivion at that moment. _STOP IT KYOKO! _ she chided herself as she looked at Kuon..._is he avoiding my eyes? _she wondered as he shuffled his feet.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Valentine's Day?" Kuon asked slowly making sure he breathed throughout the words, so he knew for sure Kyoko would hear and understand... well hopefully.

Kyoko just stared at Kuon as his words sank in, _What? WHAT! _her brain screamed as she realised just what Kuon was asking her.

"Go on a d...da...date! with you?!" Kuon was wondering if she was asking him a question or making a statement, as his heart fell.

"I know I'm not perfect as I was as Ren and I know that I get angry and you've seen just what happens when I do... but please would you even consider it? I know I'm really not who you would probably want to spend the day with... but..." Kyoko's words had simply been stolen from her mouth as all of her own insecurities about Kuon asking her on a _d...d day out together. _She couldn't even say the word again in her head as the words came tumbling out of Kuon's mouth.

The fact that Kyoko said nothing and simply froze let Kuon know instantly that he had taken it too far. He had pushed Kyoko faster than she was ready for and now she was either going to run away or play it off as him being a playboy. He sighed.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have asked." he said as he walked away.

Kyoko suddenly realised the last time she had seen Kuon like this...that time at TBM studios when Ren had sought advice from the rooster Bo. He had talked about the high school girl he was in love with and in that time he had been like he was now... like a teenage boy unsure of himself... and dare she say it, scared.

_Maybe that high school girl never took his real name well? Or maybe they broke up? _Kyoko thought as she watched Kuon walking away from her slowly with his head bowed and his shoulders slightly slumped. She would never know what made her do it, but soon she was running down the corridor and once more beside the man she had fallen totally and insatiably in love with.

_She could enjoy this... couldn't she? She was not taking advantage of Kuon... he had asked her after all and it was probably just to stop the hundreds of women Kyoko knew would be trying to take up his time on Valentine's Day from being able to do so... Maybe he really had just gotten fed up with all the chocolates? _She pulled herself together.

"OK Kuon-san, but I will have to have a look at my schedule to see if I'm working or not." But what Kyoko didn't know was that at that moment in time her schedule was being cleared. There was no role or task on this earth that Lory would put ahead of this. Lory and Yashiro had been watching on LME's high tech security system and he was able to call down to Sawara-san and make sure Kyoko had the entire day and night off.

* * *

><p>So this was how it had come to pass on Valentine's Day. Kuon too had been cleared of his entire schedule with Lory even making sure that he had nothing the day after also... To recover he had told the young man who had seemed half angry yet half hopeful that his date could ever go so well.<p>

There had never been any doubt in Kuon's mind about where he would be taking Kyoko. And with the help of Jelly Woods and a little time the night before, he was sincerely hoping they would be able to spend some time alone without the need of disguises. His mother had been around 5 times already and it was only 6am He wasn't due to pick Kyoko up until 7:30, but it was the last straw when not only his mother but also his father popped in to offer advice, but then Lory called him! Kuon really was at his wits end.

When the security guard at the front doors rang through to tell him a Kotonami-san and Amaiya-san we're here to see him and should he allow them up Kuon's blood ran cold.

She wasn't coming... she was going to get her friends to let him down and never speak to him again. When Kuon opened his front door to the two people Kyoko valued as her greatest friends, it took Kanae only moments to see exactly what the stupid man had thought they had come to do.

"MO! You Baka! We are not here because of Kyoko!" she cried at the man who looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Well we are but not for the reason you're thinking!" Kuon looked up at the angry woman and the giggling girl beside her.

"This just happens to be Kyoko's first ever date and we know that if we are not there to help her and settle her down she will worry herself into a right state. At which point we will both be getting phone calls and creepy voice messages that make it sound like the world is ending!" Kanae was working herself into a rage Chiori could see so decided to step in before she could really get going as it seemed Kuon was not going to.

"Look we just want to make sure that Kyoko has the best day of her life simple as that. We want to know where you're taking her and what you're doing so we can make sure she has the right type of clothes and such."

Kuon felt touched by the simple loyalty and understanding these two women had for Kyoko. They knew just as he did that Kyoko deserved the best.

"We also need to make sure that you understand Kuon-san... If you ever hurt her in any way, make her cry or do anything that will harm Kyoko in any way, shape or form... your life will not be worth living." the ice cold tone in Kanae's words and the look Chiori was shooting at him when moments before she had been so friendly was enough for Kuon to know they were not lying.

And his heart felt glad even if he was terrified with what they were telling him. "My life would honestly not be a life anymore without Kyoko in it." Kanardydysy zsggdgde stared at him for a few moments. Her eyes burrowed into his as she tried to read his soul. Kuon felt it as he stood there and allowed her to do so.

"Good. Now make sure it's always so." she said before slipping off her shoes and walking past Kuon into his lounge. "So what are the plans for today?"

And with that Kuon began his full explanation of the day he had planned for Kyoko. And as he talked both Kanae and Chiori added in points and ideas and Kuon felt his confidence returning. And when they left not fifteen minutes later Kuon was ready to get himself ready for the first day of the rest of his life. Kuon hoped so anyway.

* * *

><p>Kanae smiled as they knocked on the side door of the Darumaya which was opened by the Okami-san.<p>

"Is she in a state?" Kanae asked simply of the woman she had come to love.

She was always welcoming to herself and Chiori when she had stayed over or come in to eat with her best friend. Even the Taisho who was a stoic silent man had offered both the girls a smile on occasion. The Okami chuckled

"I think she has been up since about 4am. And from the noises coming from her room, it's safe to say she has gone past the point of upset."

Kanae simply shook her head as the kind lady who invited them in and gave both girls slippers.

"Go on up, I'm sure she will be happy to see you... I have to say it's about time he got some courage?" the Okami said with a smile.

Chiori nodded and her smile told it all. "I agree."

The Taisho came into the kitchen and grumbled audibly while the Okami just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the man behind her.

Kanae nodded then added, "And don't worry we have already had a stern talking to him. Trust me he will not be Japan's most handsome actor for long if he ever hurts her."

Kanae saw the small smile lift the corners of the the Taisho's lips and Kanae smiled a little herself as the Okami and Chiori beamed. Before they both went swiftly up the stairs to the room of there now wailing best friend.

"**MO! **Stop your whining and let's get you ready!" Kanae said as she opened the door , Kyoko who was simply dressed in a robe and a towel around her head.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko screamed as she launched herself at the girls in her doorway.

* * *

><p>At 7:25am on the dot Kuon was pulling up outside the Darumaya. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was physically shaking as he made his way to the back door. He wondered what Kyoko would say? Kanae and Chiori had just seemed to accept the idea but Kyoko... Kyoko was like no woman he had ever met.<p>

Knocking on the door he pulled at his white casual shirt and looked down at his black jeans. He had his leather jacket in the car so he should look fine... he hoped anyway. The door was opened and Kuon's heart stopped. The Taisho stood before him with a large knife in his hand as he scowled at Kuon.

"Hmph! So this is what you look like!" was his only comment as he looked down at the man before him with what Kuon thought was distain.

"If I'm going to show Kyoko how much she truly means to me. I'm going to do it as myself not as any stage name or persona." Kuon's words sounded braver than he felt.

But with a single nod the Taisho was gone from the doorway and to the front of the shop. Kuon wondered just what he was supposed to do now as the Okami smiling stepped forwards.

"Come in Hizuri-san. I'm sure Kyoko-chan will be ready in a moment."

Kuon nodded slipping off his shoes at the doorway he smiled and told the Okami it was fine when she said she was sorry but she had no slippers to fit him. "These are for you." Kuon said as he handed a small bouquet of flowers to the Okami, "It's traditional in America for the man to give chocolates and flowers on Valentine's Day. We don't have a White Day."

Okami took the flowers and smiled. "Thank you Hizuri-san, but your words meant more to both of us than you could ever imagine."

Kuon smiled and the Okami went off to find out if Kyoko was ready. Kuon watched as first the Okami then Chiori and Kanae descended the stairs followed lastly by Kyoko. Kuon held his breath as she came into view. She was wearing a loose fitting red handkerchief style top with golden dragon prints and a pair of black skinny jeans with red ballet flats. She looked stunning in Kuon's eyes. Kyoko herself was finding it hard to breathe as for the first time since she was 6 years old her fairy prince was standing before her.

"Good morning Kyoko-san." Kuon said when he was finally able to speak. It was as if they were the only people in the entire world as Kyoko stepped forwards still unable to form words as she reached up towards the blond hair. Kuon knew she was in a daze and allowed her to approach, he would allow her anything as long as she did not run away.

"Corn." she said simply and Kuon nodded.

"Hello Kyoko-chan." She had known of course. He had told her in private who he really was to her, but here and now with seeing him in person for Kyoko it was the real return of her childhood friend. The one who had helped her through so much and given her so much courage through the stone he had given her.

"Corn!" her arms were around his neck and the happy tears landed on his neck as Kyoko whispered into his ear "I've missed you so much Corn."

Kuon smiled as he pulled her closer and whispered back,"I never truly left you Kyoko. You were always in my thoughts... always in my heart."

When they finally pulled apart they looked around and saw that they were alone.

"So are you ready then?" Kuon asked with a beaming smile, which made Kyoko remember the small boy she had always loved deep down.

"Sure let's go."

* * *

><p>Now I could always tell you every little thing that Kuon and Kyoko did that day, but I would be writing forever. Kuon of course took Kyoko to Tokyo Disneyland, her fairy prince finally showing her the fairy world as he had called it. There was not one moment that day when Kyoko was not laughing or smiling.<p>

No one bothered Kuon at all, but there were a few longing glances and appreciative stares as he passed. But the beautiful woman beside him made it clear that this was one of those ultimate couples who were simply made to be together.

Kyoko was spotted a few times by fans and completely shocked by people asking her for autographs. She had willingly obliged before Kuon had taken her hand and the drooling guys got the message that this woman was taken.

They did everything and tried every ride. By the evening Kuon and Kyoko were wearing Disney merchandise, with Kyoko in Minnie mouse ears and Kuon in a tall wizard's hat with Mickey mouse ears. Kyoko was also carrying a cuddly chameleon toy and in the pocket of his coat Kuon had bought the DVD the toy was related to, hoping that maybe he could wrangle a second date with that little bit of leverage. When the parade was due to start Kuon had already paid the extra to have the V.I.P castle viewing seats. He led Kyoko up to the prince and princess style thrones and bowed before Kyoko into her seat, while other women in the crowd sighed in envy.

Kyoko loved every second of the show and when the fireworks started colouring the sky she turned towards Kuon, her eyes shining with pure happiness. It was simply too much for Kuon to bear any longer as he gently stroked her cheek with his hand. His eyes asked Kyoko as he moved ever so slightly closer. Kyoko's eyes flickering shut was all Kuon needed.

And as their lips met under the brightly lit sky, Kyoko could never deny she was getting her princess happily ever after and she would never deny that it was with the prince her heart had always hoped it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well as Rosh is still chatting with me it seems I've not buried her under fluff to badly XD<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this little story and again**

**Happy Valentines day!**

**(for me it is now valentines, sorry if I've missed your time zone,**

**but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless!)**

**Every Review is love today people xxx**

**love you all **

**Neh xxx**


End file.
